Corazón Eterno
by La Dama oculta Mistress9
Summary: Cuando el amor es profundo, cuando es puro y trasciende cuando es real. Siempre estaremos juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello moonies! tanto tiempo siendo solo lectora! dejé de escribir debido al trabajo pero bueno, esta idea me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza así que aquí el inicio de esta historia que espero les guste, la hice con mucho cariño, ustedes disculparán ando un poco oxidada con esto de la escritura jajaja.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de Sailor Moon. La historia es original mía. Disfruten y espero sus reviews!**

El bosque frondoso era el pacífico escenario de fondo que daba a la mansión de mármol gris la atmósfera perfecta para distraer la atención de los horrores que dentro se desataban.

La duquesa Neherenia Moon, una mujer viuda desde hacía 15 años, con el corazón tan amargo que no permitía que nadie se le acercara más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, era hermosa por fuera, su cabello negro como la noche, su piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como las rosas y hermosos ojos grises que hipnotizaban como serpiente. El rumor de que era la mismísima Blancanieves siempre la perseguía y halagaba. Sin embargo su negro corazón contradecía todo lo que la pureza de Blancanieves significaba y eso también era conocido.

Compraba esclavas de cualquier lugar, chicas negras, blancas, rubias, pelirojas, no importaba de donde las consiguiera, estaba obsesionada con ser adorada por todos. Si los hombres que la rodeaban se giraban a ver a alguna de sus esclavas esa chica podía darse por muerta. En especial le gustaba castigar a las chicas con latigazos que les abría la piel y dejaba bien marcada para que no olvidasen quien era la duquesa.

Este día daría un baile, el mejor de la temporada según Neherenia misma. El inicio de la cosecha, una que por cierto sería muy abundante debido al buen clima, todo el pueblo estaba invitado y eso suponía que todos debían acudir a la mansión Moon, para sus sirvientes significaba el trabajo más duro, debían atender a todos y cada uno de los invitados como si fueran el mismísimo rey. Era el momento en el cual Neherenia compartía a sus sirvientas con el resto de los invitados, el único día en el cual los hombres podían estirar sus manos hacia las mujeres y por supuesto éstas no debían negarse bajo ningún pretexto.

Había varias esclavas nuevas lo que pondría a los hombres como lobos al acecho, chicas atractivas que habían sido ataviadas especialmente para la ocasión. Escotes apretados que ofrecían sus pechos desbordantes, corsé apretado, tanto que algunas estaban al borde del desmayo, cabellos adornados con cadenas doradas sin ser de oro pero que les daban la apariencia ostentosa para llamar la atención… si, este día muchas de ellas serían violadas por más de uno y eso solo sería el inicio de su sufrimiento.

Neherenia era una mujer poderosa, el rey Diamante era su primo, nadie podía tocarla, eso solo la hacía ser más aterradora de lo que ya era.

El baile de máscaras dio inicio, los invitados comenzaron a llegar uno a uno, carrozas iban y venían, los invitados no paraban de llegar, personajes de la aristocracia hacían acto de aparición con sus mejores prendas y joyas, máscaras increíblemente ornamentadas. Hombres elegantes, guapos, mujeres hermosas. En esa sociedad nadie podría adivinar quién era puro de corazón y quien un demonio de ahí que siempre se usaban máscaras en los bailes de Neherenia, solo ella podía ir sin máscara, un rostro tan bello no debía ocultarse, y a modo de ofrenda tampoco debían ocultarse los rostros de las esclavas.

La fiesta cada vez mas animada por el alcohol no dejaba muchos escondites a las esclavas, algunas ya habían sido tomadas, otras estaban tratando de esconderse tras las cortinas lo que significaba que serían azotadas más tarde por la mano de Neherenia. Una pequeña chica de cuerpo frágil fue tomada por sorpresa por la mano amenazante de un hombre robusto, la arrastró hasta el establo donde la arrojó sin ninguna delicadeza al heno. La chica suplicaba piedad con ojos rojos de tanto llorar, temblaba de miedo, sabía que al ser arrebatada de las manos protectoras de su padre el destino la había arrojado al fuego del infierno pero no se imaginó que sería esclava de una mujer tan perversa como la duquesa.

El hombre ya bajaba sus calzoncillos dejando al descubierto su miembro, ella en cuanto lo miró cerro sus ojos apretándolos lo más fuerte que pudo, sintió como el hombre la jaloneaba por el cabello para poner su cara justo frente a su miembro y exigía que abriera la boca, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería abrir la boca, no quería estar en ese lugar y rogaba, no sabía a quién exactamente, pero rogaba que su plegaria fuera escuchada.

De pronto sintió como su cabello era liberado del jaloneo, ni siquiera se atrevió a abrir los ojos, su cuerpo seguía temblando esperando lo que fuera que le iba a pasar. Sintió una mano decidida en su codo que la levantó. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos por primera vez, estaba tan oscuro que solo distinguió la silueta de un hombre muy alto y fuerte, usaba una capa y un antifaz, ni siquiera podría haber visto su rostro, estaba tan oscuro y que no podía ver aun teniéndolo tan cerca, pero si podía distinguir el aroma masculino a limpio, se preguntaba si él la poseería como el hombre que ahora yacía inconsciente a sus pies lo intentó, pero no intentó nada, solo la besó, un beso tranquilizador, le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos, no supo cómo ni porqué pero respondió al beso de forma tímida, con labios temblorosos y asustada hasta la médula.

Él pasó sus dedos por sus párpados húmedos, sus mejillas, acarició su cuello con tal delicadeza que la hizo estremecer, bajó hasta tocar suave, casi como la seda, sus pechos apretados. Él sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, la chica casi había sido violada por el conde del sur, pero no podía evitar la atracción que sentía por ella, de no ser porque era de Neherenia ordenaría su inmediata liberación y la llevaría a su mansión para hacerla suya. Había notado su belleza desde que llegó al baile, sabía que le esperaba una vida triste en esa mansión pero no podía hacer más por ella, ya que había sido invitado por la relación que existía entre sus padres y el rey Diamante.

Escuchó el leve, casi imperceptible, gemido que la chica estaba tratando de ocultar, eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que estaba acariciando por completo el seno izquierdo de la chica mientras la besaba con pasión y la apretaba con su mano disponible contra él. Tuvo que obligarse a detenerse cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, no quería que su comportamiento llegara a oídos de su padre, pero tampoco quería dejar a la chica con el cuerpo inerte del conde, los pasos cada vez se acercaban más.

El conde estaría inconsciente al menos por otras dos horas, se había asegurado de darle en el punto exacto para dejarlo inconsciente el tiempo suficiente, no tenía más remedio, sin decir una sola palabra llevó a la chica hasta el conde y la sentó a horcajadas sobre el hombre, con el movimiento de su mano le pidió que se moviera brincando sobre el cuerpo inconsciente, él se escondió aún mas en las sombras hasta el punto de ser invisible incluso para la joven que al escuchar pasos acercarse hizo exactamente lo que el desconocido le pidió, para su sorpresa era Neherenia que quería asegurarse de que sus esclavas estaban dando buen servicio a sus distinguidos invitados.

-Buen trabajo Serenity, asegúrate de satisfacer al conde.

La escuchó alejarse riendo, dejó de moverse hasta que la escuchó la suficientemente lejos, se apartó con asco del conde, estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero regresar a la fiesta significaba ser tomada por otro hombre y no quería arriesgarse, ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Así que ¿tu nombre es Serenity? Es un hermoso nombre

-¿Dónde está? ¿Quién es usted? Es decir… gracias por salvarme del conde pero creo que no debió arriesgarse, Lady Neherenia podría enterarse y sería peligroso para usted

- Incluso el sonido de tu voz me estremece

Si, era el mismo efecto que la voz aterciopelada de él provocaba en ella. Estaba por responderle cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de él rodeando su cintura y atraerla hasta su fuerte cuerpo, sus labios acallaron su cerebro y se dejó envolver por la pasión que sus cuerpos encendían. Mucho tiempo estuvieron tumbados en el heno, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que sintió el frio que anuncia el amanecer.

El misterioso desconocido nunca metió sus manos bajo sus faldas ni fue más allá de las caricias sobre la ropa, Serenity podía sentir como respetaba su cuerpo y eso la hizo tener una esperanza de que el mundo que rodeaba a Neherenia no era tan oscuro. Sintió como el hombre junto a ella se levantaba.

-Debo irme y tú también, la fiesta ha terminado y no temerás porque alguien más quiera aprovecharse de ti, lamento haberte robado tantos besos y caricias pero no me arrepiento de ellas, si tan solo no fueras de Neherenia te haría mía sin pensarlo.

Sus palabras fueron como una rosa acariciando su piel, su esperanza, una esperanza pero ¿de qué?, ni siquiera ella lo sabía solo quería seguir en los brazos de ese hombre al que ni siquiera le conocía el rostro.

-¿Me dirá su nombre mi lord?

-No, es mejor que no lo sepas, debo irme antes de que amanezca, pero debes saber que si estoy cerca de ti te cuidaré.

-No se vaya

-Debo hacerlo y tú también antes de que el conde despierte o te hará cumplir para lo que te trajo aquí en un inicio, es mejor que crea que lo ha hecho y que el alcohol le ha nublado los recuerdos. Vete ya.

-Si mi lord y gracias.

Hizo una reverencia pero antes de que saliera él la volvió a atraer por la cintura hacia su cuerpo, apretándola por última vez contra él, besándola con pasión, después la dejó ir a lo que sin duda sería su infierno y el de él al dejarla partir.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? primer capitulo aquí va! espero sus comentarios ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes utilizados para esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es propiedad mia, Espero les guste!**

Había pasado un año desde la fiesta de la cosecha, éste año había otra fiesta y de nuevo serían invitados los asquerosos cerdos que violaban a las chicas sin piedad. La vida en la mansión de la duquesa había sido un infierno para Serenity, ya no miraba hacia otro lado que no fuera hacia el suelo, había aprendido a golpes que nadie hacía o decía nada que a la duquesa le molestara. Todos los esclavos o sirvientes eran azotados, humillados y aterrorizados. Neherenia había amenazado varias veces a Serena con llevarla con el Conde quien había quedado insatisfecho desde la fiesta anterior debido a que no recordaba nada de lo que incluso Neherenia había asegurado que ocurrió.

Serenity procuraba permanecer sucia porque no quería que nadie la volteara a ver, no quería ser el motivo de la ira de la duquesa, incluso si eso representaba despertar antes que cualquiera para ensuciar sus ropas, su cabello y su rostro. Para los empleados de alto rango ella era peor que un cerdo restregándose en la mugre, a nadie le gustaba tanto ensuciarse como a ella, porque eso era el motivo que la había mantenido alejada de las miradas.

Neherenia la había dejado en paz por varios días hasta que se hartó de su asqueroso olor, un olor que le calaba hasta la garganta y removía sus entrañas.

-Se acabó, llévate a esta sucia alimaña lejos de mí, véndela a quien sea, no me importa pero llévatela.

Había ordenado a Rubeus, su leal súbdito, que se deshiciera de ella, la llevó en la parte trasera de la carreta. Se había librado de Neherenia… no había vuelta atrás, desde el momento en que había salido de la mansión con tan solo una pequeña bolsa con sus pertenencias las cuales eran un par de guantes para el frio, un gorro y un par de zapatos no había nada más que lamentar. Ahora la atormentaba que no sabría hacia donde iría a parar esta vez, las dudas iban arremolinándose en su mente hasta llegar a su estómago que se encogió cuando Rubeus le ordenó bajar de la carreta. La arrastró innecesariamente hacia el mercado de esclavos, estaban a unos pasos de la casa donde se vendían los esclavos mas indeseados cuando Rubeus chocó contra un hombre alto de fuerte musculatura.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no se fija por donde va? Pedazo de… Oh… disculpe Lord Shields! Discúlpeme no me fijé por donde iba, la culpa ha sido mía, ¿le he hecho daño?

El hombre alto lo miró por encima, para Lord Shields cualquier empleado de la duquesa Moon era digno de cualquier concesión debido al trato que ésta les daba, pero Rubeus también era conocido por torturar a las sirvientas por lo que lo miró con asco y desprecio pero una pequeña figura detrás de el pelirrojo se removió frotando su muñeca por donde la estaba jalando Rubeus.

-¿A qué has venido Rubeus? ¿Tu ama te mandó a comprar otra esclava?

-Oh no mi Lord, esta vez he venido a vender a esta esclava, es una sucia, nadie soporta su asqueroso olor, le encanta la suciedad tanto como a los cerdos, Lady Moon no desea tenerla más tiempo, me ha enviado a deshacerme de ella

-Imagino que el precio es alto

-Por el contrario mi Lord, si acaso consigo dos monedas será un milagro, solo mírela, es horrenda

Rubeus la jaló frente a él haciendo que se tambaleara pero aún así la tomó por la mandíbula como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Alzó su rostro hacia Lord Shields para que la viera bien, pero ella no levantó los ojos, se limitó a mantenerlos hacia abajo, casi cerrados, no debía ver a la aristocracia a los ojos, no debía siquiera tocar sus rostros con su mirada.

Lord Shields sintió que su corazón se apretaba... la recordó, recordó haber besado esos labios tan dulces, sintió en sus manos el calor de sus pechos suaves, era ella, la doncella a la que le había dado un pedazo de su corazón aquella noche en la mansión Moon.

-Si tanto deseas deshacerte de ella yo la compraré

-No, no mi Lord, temo que solo será una molestia para usted

-Insisto, si deseas venderla por tan solo 2 monedas te daré 10, puedes quedarte con 8 y entregar a tu señora las otras 2, nadie lo sabrá, solo tu y yo- le ofreció tentándolo con el dinero

Rubeus sintió la tentación, aceptó casi de inmediato.

-De acuerdo mi Lord si es lo que usted desea, aunque le advierto que la chica es horrible y tiene el hábito de ensuciarse cada mañana

-Viviré con ello, gracias por tan excelente trato

Tomó a la chica por el hombro violentamente y la giró hacia donde Lord Shields se dirigía arrojándola detrás de él, Lord Shields lo miró furioso y tomó a la chica por la muñeca con suavidad, arrojó las monedas a las manos de Rubeus y lo dejó atrás contando sus monedas y pensando en el licor que se compraría con ellas.

La subió al carruaje cubierto de terciopelo en su interior, era elegante y ella tan sucia que se sintió avergonzada, se encogió en el rincón opuesto en el suelo, no quería moverse ni darle ningún disgusto a su nuevo amo, ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la vista para ver el rostro del que la había comprado por 10 monedas, ella no era tan valiosa, podría haber dado 5 y aun sentirse timado. Él la miró con ternura, tanto tiempo y verla así le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho le atravesaba.

-¿Estas bien? Puedes sentarte en el asiento, no en el piso.- le propuso amable y con voz suave.

Silencio.

-¿Tienes sed, hambre o tienes algo de frio?

La chica solo movió la cabeza lentamente en señal de negación.

-Eres muy callada, así no podré tener una conversación contigo, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- le animó con voz divertida.

-Se… Serenity

Su voz salió rasposa, con la diminuta fuerza de una voz que ha sido olvidada, incluso le dolió la garganta cuando pronunció su propio nombre.

-Serenity… es un hermoso nombre- le dijo casi en un susurro, intentado que sonara a caricias pero ella pareció imperturbable.

Silencio.

Lord Shields intentó sacarle palabras pero ella solo negaba o afirmaba con la cabeza y si decía algo eran monosílabos, no quiso ser insistente y el carruaje se sumió en silencio total.

Cuando pararon frente al portal de hierro forjado Serenity se atrevió a levantar la vista solo un poco para ver lo que su vista le permitía, un lugar verde parecido a la mansión Moon. Solo que ésta mansión era más como un castillo blanco con ventanas doradas, una fuente al frente tan blanca que lastimaba por su reflejo con el sol. Volvió a bajar la mirada preguntándose los horrores que ahí le esperarían. ¿Tendría que seguir siendo la chica sucia? O acaso ¿este hombre la tomaría cada noche? No quería pensar más en eso, la debilidad le llegó de pronto.

Él recordaba vívidamente aquella noche en que la conoció, tan hermosa, con su cabello rubio hermosamente recogido, sus ojos, aunque escondidos, azul como el cielo en primavera, Su cuerpo era tan delicado que le daba miedo tocarla con demasiada fuerza, pero esta vez su cabello era opaco, la delgadez de sus brazos le daba miedo, su rostro cansado escondía esos ojos sin expresión que le lastimaban.

Desde aquella noche no la había vuelto a ver, evitaba todas las reuniones de Neherenia que podía pero aun así cuando había asistido siempre la buscaba con la mirada sin éxito, en sus sueños la había hecho suya, él se había casi obsesionado con el recuerdo de tenerla en sus brazos, no lo calificaba de amor pero ella se había quedado con un trozo de su ser aquella noche. Se preguntaba si ella aún pensaba en él, aunque ni siquiera mostro indicio alguno de reconocerlo y eso lo decepcionó mucho.

Cuando bajaron del carruaje procuró ir detrás de su nuevo amo, no muy cerca para no sofocarlo con su olor, pero no tan lejos para que no creyera que huiría. Entraron en la mansión donde lo recibieron unos sirvientes generosamente ataviados, todos limpios y con sonrisas en sus rostros, cuando la vieron ella se sintió aún más diminuta al ver sus caras de lástima.

-Buenas tardes Lord Shields ¿Cómo estuvo su tarde en Humpthinton?

Uno de los empleados le quitaba el abrigo a sus espaldas mientras formulaba la pregunta.

-Ah Kunzite, todo iba bien hasta que me topé con Rubeus, ya sabes, el lamesuelas de Lady Neherenia, estaba vendiendo a esta chica ¿puedes creerlo?

-Me lo imagino mi Lord, no se preocupe le daremos el baño que esta chica se merece y le daré el uniforme, si me permite preguntar ¿en qué área de servicio estará ella?

-No mi viejo amigo, ella no será una sirvienta, será una amiga para Hotaru y mi protegida, asígnale una habitación y arregla con las mujeres para que le preparen todo lo que necesita para asearse.

-Por supuesto que si mi Lord

El caballero de cabello largo y blanco, de uniforme impecablemente blanco la llevó con él hacia un apartado de la casa, le asignó una habitación tal como el hombre al que se dirigían como Lord Shields le había encomendado. La dejó ahí y un ejército de mujeres entró con una tina que llenaron rápidamente con agua humeante en la que la sumergieron. Le restregaron todo el cuerpo, se sentía avergonzada pero ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo delató sus emociones, solo se dejaba hacer.

Le amarraron el cabello largo en dos coletas altas, el vestido azul que le pusieron apenas y le quedaba pues era extremadamente delgada, temía que en cualquier momento se le resbalara entre los hombros para caer al suelo y mostrara su desnudes.

Cuando bajó de nuevo vio al hombre de espaldas abrazando por los hombros a una chica de cabellos negros cortos hasta el hombro que le correspondía.

-Su Excelencia, la señorita Serenity Winston esta lista- le habló la mujer rubia, ama de llaves

-Minako, gracias, wow, han hecho un fantástico trabajo- Sonrió amable Lord Shields

-Solo hicimos lo que nos pidió excelencia, nada más, con permiso

-Endymion, ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó la chica de cabello negro

-Te presento a Serenity, era una esclava de la Duquesa Neherenia Moon

-Pobre chica, imagino lo que debió sufrir, por eso estás tan delgada seguramente- La chica se acercó a Serenity dandole un abrazo a su cuerpo que se veía tan frágil y delgado.

Serenity se limitó a permanecer corresponder el abrazo con la vista en el suelo, su rostro no dejaba ver ninguna moción.

-Serenity quiero presentarte a mi hermana Lady Hotaru Shields, espero que sean amigas

-Nos llevaremos muy bien- Aseguró la chica mientras la soltaba.

-Un placer excelencia- Serenity se inclinó en señal de respeto pero en ningún momento levantó la mirada.

Hotaru miró a su hermano con evidente lástima hacia la chica y le hizo una mueca para indicarle que no sabía qué hacer si ella no levantaba la mirada para verla así que se fue hacia el piano y comenzó a tocar una bella melodía.

Endymion puso su mano en la barbilla de la chica levantándole el rostro suavemente a lo que ella se dejó llevar.

-Mírame- le ordenó con voz suave y baja

Serenity no quería mirarlo, pero tampoco quería ser descortés y llevarse una paliza. Levantó su mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos. Él exploró esos ojos inexpresivos, ella se enamoró en ese instante de la belleza del rostro del hombre, sus hermosos ojos azules como zafiros la atraparon pero no debía fiarse, nunca se sabía lo que había dentro de un hombre, podía haber sido generoso al darle un baño, una habitación y un vestido hermoso, pero sus intenciones no las conocía.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, Endymion estaba deseoso por volver a besar esos labios pero Serenity estaba sumergida en el océano de sus ojos hasta que Hotaru interrumpió lo que para ellos era un momento mágico.

-¿No tienen hambre? Creo que Minako ya sirvió los platos deberíamos de ir- Hotaru se levantó cerrando la tapa del piano.

Endymion dio un respingo y alejó la mano del rostro de Serenity.

-Por supuesto, vamos.

Ofreció su brazo a Serenity que lo miró confundida, al ver que ella no hacía movimiento alguno por tomarlo del brazo él tomo la iniciativa tomándola por la mano y colocándole el brazo engarzándolo al suyo, por el otro brazo se colocó Hotaru feliz.

Para Serenity comer en el comedor principal era algo inimaginable, ni en sueños se atrevió a pensar en estar sentada junto a un hombre tan atractivo y galante y a una hermosa dama como Hotaru.

-Sere, dime ¿Cómo es que terminaste como esclava de Neherenia?- Preguntó Hotaru curiosa.

-No era algo que debía suceder, simplemente paso.- Ambos la miraron expectante, sintió sus miradas en ella por lo que tuvo que continuar- Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre me crio solo, pero debido a que yo estaba creciendo y había muchas cosas que no me expresaba se aficionó al juego… terminó perdiéndolo todo… sin proponérselo yo ya estaba dentro de la apuesta y me perdió- su rostro por primera vez demostró una emoción... dolor y resignación al mismo tiempo- no lo volví a ver y eso ya tiene 3 años, anteriormente estuve en otros mercados de esclavos cerca de Medio Oriente, después fui comprada y llevada a la casa que la duquesa, fue peor de lo que yo hubiera esperado, la bienvenida a la mansión no era exactamente lo que yo esperaba.

-¿Te refieres al baile de la cosecha?- Preguntó Endymion curioso por saber si lo recordaba

-Si, fue lo más horrible que me pude imaginar, pero un hombre, nunca supe quien fue, me salvó del conde Nephrite Metalia, la verdad no sé qué hubiera sido de mí si él no hubiera llegado a salvarme

-Que romántico- Comentó Hotaru

-¿Y supiste quién era?- Insistió Endymion

-No, nunca supe quién era y tal y como él lo dijo, era mejor no saberlo, de haberlo sabido me hubiera enganchado a una historia que jamás existió, solo deseo que esté bien. No volví a pensar en él hasta ahora, pero no hay mucho que pensar en realidad. Debía concentrarme en mis tareas, si cometía un mínimo error sería azotada por la duquesa, preferí no arriesgarme.

-Esa mujer es un demonio- Hotaru le dio la razón a Serenity, rabiosa por lo que ya sabía de la Duquesa Moon y por lo que debió pasar Serenity

Endymion por su parte sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, no había pensado en él luego de ese día, se decepcionó y le dolió pero sabía que podría volver a estar con ella en un futuro con toda seguridad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon y solo a ella. La historia es original mia. **

**Disfrutenlo!**

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Serenity llegó a vivir con los Shields, ya casi no miraba al suelo y la trataban como a una igual, empezaba a elevar su peso y verse mucho más saludable, cada día Hotaru confiaba más en ella y le contaba todo, Serenity también comenzó a abrirle su corazón y contarle de las terribles cosas que vivió en la mansión Moon. Le costó mucho perder su costumbre de ver al suelo, Endymion la obligaba a levantar la vista y verlo a los ojos, tenía sus reservas con él, no negaba que le atraía mucho, su corazón saltaba cada vez que estaban cerca y le encantaba ver su rostro, sus ojos, su cuerpo alto, su figura masculina que lo inundaba todo. Él procuraba estar mucho tiempo junto a ella pero parecía que la asustaba y alejaba. Quería estar con ella, anhelaba esos besos de nuevo, esas caricias, tocar su piel de seda, pero ella se negaba a darle ese placer, debía ser paciente y soportarlo.

Hotaru y Serenity salieron a tomar el té en el jardín, reían como un par de niñas tontas cuando los gatos de Hotaru empezaron a pelear por un trozo de atún, la risa de Serenity se escuchó hermosa en los oídos de Endymion cuando se asomó a verlas atraído por las risas que resonaron en su despacho.

-La señorita Serena está tomando buena salud, su excelencia- Kunzite que había entrado a dejarle el té lo descubrió suspirando por la bella dama.

-Se ve radiante cuando ríe de ese modo ¿no lo crees?

- Se ha enamorado demasiado rápido de ella mi Lord, sea más prudente, pronto cumplirá los 25 y ella apenas tiene 19, podrá estar en edad casadera pero las lenguas de esta sociedad son afiladas, no me gustaría que lo hirieran ni a usted ni a ella.

-¿Herirme a mí? Por supuesto que no, soy Lord Shields conde de la región más provechosa en el norte del país, no me lastimarán los comentarios que hagan, pero temo que la hieran a ella, es tan frágil.

-Su excelencia, temo que ha perdido el corazón por esa joven

-¿Y eso no es bueno?- preguntó con una sonrisa Endymion quien no dejaba de ver a Serenity que ya ayudaba a uno de los gatitos a recuperar su porción de atún

-Es excelente, solo no salga lastimado por favor, aún está la situación con Lady Hotaru, el conde Kumada ha solicitado audiencia con usted para pedir la mano de su hermana.

Endymion lanzó un bufido exasperado apartándose de la ventana.

-Esta es la sexta vez que pide audiencia, ya le he dicho que mi hermana no quiere casarse con él… ¿Cómo dices que se llama el hombre por el que suspira?

-Lord Taiki Chiba, es un excelente partido si me permite decirlo, es atractivo y muy rico, sus propiedades son las mejores en el sur y sus negocios en el nuevo continente se extienden rápidamente, pronto controlará la flota mas grande que se haya visto, es inteligente y sabe moverse en los negocios, se parece mucho a usted en eso.

-Gracias por el halago, es una lástima que Taiki no esté interesado en mi hermana, sería un gran alivio para mi casarla con un hombre como él.

-¿Puedo solicitar una audiencia con Lord Taiki?

-Por favor solicítala Kunzite y pon mi sello al frente del sobre, Hotaru está por cumplir 20 y no deseo que sea vista como una quedada.

-La belleza de la señorita es tal que nadie podría pensar en eso. Pero dígame señor, ¿hay alguna dama en particular que quisiera desposar?

-¿No es obvio? Deseo a Serenity, nadie es mejor para mí que ella, si tan solo me mirara como hombre

-La he observado y sé que lo mira como hombre pero tiene sus reservas, dele tiempo y ella podrá confiar en usted.

-Eso espero Kunzite, eso espero.

-No debe presionarla o se alejará y no es lo que desea. Sea su amigo indispensable cuando no esté Lady Hotaru y tomará menos tiempo.

-Eres un experto Kunzite, tomaré tu consejo.

-Por favor hágalo, la señorita Serenity Winston es una dama que ha pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo, no debería de ser lastimada mas.

-No deseo lastimarla, deseo llenarla de todo lo que no ha tenido, pero se aleja en cuanto estoy cerca.

-No la presione, dele espacio y ella vendrá a usted por su propio pie.

.

.

.

Kunzite envió la carta con el sello de armas los Shields hacia los Chiba. Taiki Chiba era uno de los mejores candidatos para ser el esposo de su hermana, esperaba con ansias que aceptara conocerla más y hacer una fuerte relación.

Pocos días después de que la carta se enviara, Hotaru fue requerida en casa de una de sus viejas amigas casadas, una tal SetsunaTomoe, invitación que no incluía a Serenity.

-Te prometo que volveré en cuanto pueda, posiblemente tarde una semana, tal vez dos ¿estarás bien?- angustiada Hotaru tomaba fuerte las manos de Serenity

-Por supuesto que estaré bien, no debes preocuparte por nada, Minako y Kunzite son muy amables conmigo, puedo sobrevivir unos días sin ti- Serenity apretaba sus manos en señal de confianza y le sonreía cálidamente.

-Espero que el bruto de mi hermano no te haga pasar un mal rato

-Hey ¿a quién llamas bruto?- Endymion salió por la enorme puerta, se desplazaba por las escaleras como si fuera un príncipe flotante, llegó hasta ellas junto al carruaje, le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y la ayudó a subir

-Portate bien con Serenity por favor, me preocupa que se deprima si no estoy con ella.

-Hotaru te dije que estaré bien, no te preocupes- le sonrió Serenity tan dulcemente que Hotaru se derritió, la quería tanto.

-La cuidaré bien, ve y diviértete con Lady Tomoe y por favor salúdame a Lord Souichiro. Tiene mucho que no lo veo.

-Por supuesto que le diré tu saludo. Debo irme, Sere te quiero, cuídate mucho.

El carruaje comenzó su marcha, solo se veía la cabeza de Hotaru y su brazo agitándose desesperado.

Serena agitaba su mano en respuesta hasta que Hotaru entró por completo en el carruaje. Endymion estaba nervioso, Serenity se giró hacia él, se miraron por unos segundos con nerviosismo, Serenity se disculpó y empezó a subir las escaleras para entrar de nuevo a la mansión.

-Serenity, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a dar un paseo?

-Yo… no lo sé… ¿puedo?

-Si tú quieres por supuesto que puedes- Se acercó a ella y subió unos cuantos escalones para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura- Sere, ya no eres una esclava, eres libre de hacer lo que desees

-Te debo mi libertad, pero aún no sé cómo recompensarte por ello y tampoco sé que hacer ahora que no dependo de un amo

- Sé que es confuso para ti- la tomó por la mano hasta que sus labios rozaron los nudillos haciendo que Serenity se estremeciera- Yo no te pido nada a cambio, solo tu compañía me haría muy feliz.

-¿Mi compañía?- Serenity lo miró confundida, no sabía en qué sentido hablaba

-No te confundas, no soy como esos hombres que toman a la fuerza a la mujer que quieren y tampoco soy muy expresivo. Si decido tomarte entonces será por mutuo acuerdo.

-No pensaba en nada así- Serenity se sonrojo delatando que en realidad ese había sido su pensamiento

-Entonces ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme a dar un paseo?- extendió su brazo esperando a que ella diera su aprobación o rechazo con una radiante sonrisa.

Serenity lo dudó unos segundos, pero volvió a ver esos hermosos ojos azules como zafiro.

-Esta bien, iré contigo

Endymion casi saltaba de la emoción y sus ojos brillaron de alegría, Serenity pudo notarlo y eso la hizo sonreír sin pensarlo. Ordenaron que otro de los carruajes fuera preparado, saldría en unos minutos hacia el pueblo.

Endymion se sentó junto a Serenity en el carruaje, estaban muy juntos y Endymion le enseñaba los alrededores, ella podía ver los verdes bosques que rodeaban el camino, la luz que se colaba entre el espesor de los árboles le daba un toque especial, el olor de la hierba lo inundaba todo, para Serenity era un sueño, un sueño muy real.

Llegaron al pueblo, la gente los miraba sorprendidos, en un movimiento de emoción Serenity lo tomó por la mano y lo apretó con cariño y emoción, era la primera vez que se dejaba guiar por sus emociones y eso la confundió.

-Lo siento- se disculpó bajando la mirada soltando su mano pero él la retuvo apretándola para impedir que separara su pequeña y frágil mano de la suya.

-Yo no lo siento- él se acercó en un movimiento rápido y le besó los labios.

La tomó por sorpresa, no correspondió pero tampoco se apartó, fue demasiado rápido y sorpresivo para que hiciera algo, pero se sonrojó hasta el cuello.

-Tampoco lamento eso.- Endymion le sonrió mientras alejaba su rostro

-No deberías hacerlo en público, la gente murmurará.

-¿Crees que eso me importa? La gente puede hablar lo que quiera, no me interesa darle el placer a nadie, soy un conde, uno muy poderoso, puedo estar con quien quiera.

Sus palabras aunque distantes eran importantes, Serenity lo miró sorprendida por su actitud arrogante pero no demostró nada, se limitó a seguir mirando los aparadores.

El pueblo resultó ser muy entretenido para Serenity, caminaron largo rato entre tiendas, Serenity no compraba nada pues no poseía dinero, pero Endymion compraba todo lo que veía que le gustaba o lo que creía iba a hacerle feliz, le daba las cosas al cochero sin que Serenity se percatara y continuaban a la siguiente tienda. Por unas horas solo fueron ellos dos y Sere pudo sentir un calor llenando su corazón, un calor que latía por Endymion, por su sonrisa, su mano cuando la entrelazaba con la suya, cuando la abrazaba por la cintura. Si alguien murmuraba algo a Serenity ya no le importaba, estaba feliz de estar con ese hombre, el que había comprado su libertad y le daba el mejor día de su vida, le había dado un techo, le daba alimento y le daba el mejor de los regalos, la felicidad de sentirse viva cuando estaba a su lado.

El atardecer ya se anunciaba en el cielo con sus tintes naranjas, debían regresar a la mansión. Cuando se dirigían hacia el carruaje Endymion volvió a entrelazar sus manos, la ayudó a subir con cuidado. Eran conscientes de que la gente hablaba entre susurros, sabían que los rumores llegarían lejos. Cuando la puerta del carruaje se cerró Serenity cayó de golpe en cuenta de que los rumores llegarían a Neherenia y eso no la haría feliz, una esclava suya caminando de la mano del Conde Shields, sería una locura. La ansiedad se apoderó de ella de pronto.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-pensaba… pensaba que me duele la cabeza, fue un día agotador- miró al suelo sin poder esconder la tristeza de su mirada. Él la tomó por la barbilla obligandola a verlo directo a los ojos tal como le gustaba.

-No sabes mentir, tu mirada es como un espejo de tus emociones.

Le acarició la mejilla encendiendo su piel, él comenzaba a sentir que la presión de su sangre aumentaba, ella sentía el roce de sus dedos como fuego quemándola. Serenity cerró los ojos sintiendo con mayor fuerza, poniendo toda su atención en el roce de sus pieles, Endymion no pudo evitarlo y su mano bajó hasta su escote y acarició su piel siguiendo la línea de tela que enmarcaba sus pechos. Serenity dio un gemido muy bajo, casi imperceptible. Las imágenes y sensaciones de lo que sucedió en la fiesta de la cosecha Serenity abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Fuiste tú?

-¿Qué?

-¡Fuiste tú, tú estuviste conmigo en la fiesta de la cosecha en la mansión Moon!

Endymion se quedó momentáneamente mudo, la sorpresa en la voz de Serenity no sabía si interpretarla como emoción por saber que había sido él o con rencor por no haberle dicho antes.

-Endymion… ¿fuiste tú?

¿Endymion? Era la primera persona fuera de su familia que lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Si – Carraspeó – Fui yo… no me enorgullece mi comportamiento de esa noche, fui impulsivo e irrespetuoso, pero no quería que te pasara algo tan grotesco como lo que iba a hacerte Nephrite, cuando te vi entrar en el salón mis ojos no pudieron apartarse de ti, solo quería que nadie te tocara y terminaste debajo de mí. Sé que debería decir lo siento pero desde ese día no dejé de pensar en ti. Me enamoré.

Serenity parpadeó un par de veces desconcertada, el hombre… el primer hombre que había tocado su cuerpo y su alma estaba junto a ella. Se llevó una mano a la frente, ¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar ahora? ¿Qué debía decir?

-Por favor dime algo, lo que sea, si estas molesta lo entenderé, pero por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ti, no puedo soportar estar sin ti.

Tal declaración la estremeció.

-No te alejaré, pero tal vez con el tiempo tú te alejes de mí- su voz tembló- No soy una fina dama con la que un Conde debe estar, no tengo educación como tu hermana, fui esclava, no puedes esperar que entre nosotros pase algo. Gracias por lo de aquella noche, te mentiría si te dijera que lo lamento, tú fuiste el primero en poner una mano en mí y hasta este momento lo sigues siendo. Sé que tu y yo no vamos a ningún lado, pero si deseas que sea tu amante entonces yo…

Endymion dejó de respirar por un momento, las palabras parecían fluidas en su exterior pero sus ojos le decían la tormenta que se desataba en su interior, estaban vidriosos y rojos, como si deseara llorar pero se estaba conteniendo.

-Entonces yo aceptaré.

-¿Quieres decir que aceptarás como pago por tu libertad?

-…- miró al suelo avergonzada- Si

-No lo quiero, no de esa manera. Quiero que seas más que…

El carruaje paró ¿tanto tiempo había pasado? Ya habían llegado a la mansión, la puerta se abrió y el chofer le ofreció una mano a Serenity que aceptó de inmediato. Se bajó y casi pareció huir, sus pasos eran largos, tanto que su cabello estaba elevándose por el aire que rompía al caminar.

Sintió una mano tomarla por el codo, la llevó a su despacho y cerró la puerta.

-Por favor no huyas de mi

-No huía

-No mientas

Serenity se quedó callada mirando al suelo, como odiaba que mirara al suelo, la hacía más vulnerable y ya estaba odiándose por decirle todo de golpe en el carruaje.

-Serenity…- no sabía cómo decirle, comenzó a dar vueltas en el despacho despeinándose hasta que se paró en seco frente a ella- me gustas, quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte mía por completo, quiero… que seas mi esposa.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Tu esposa? ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significaría para ti, para tu apellido?

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto me importa? ¡Lo mismo que me importa el polvo en mi escritorio! Te quiero, no hay momento en el que te mire y no desee tenerte entre mis brazos. Por favor acéptame.

Endymion se arrodillo delante de ella ofreciéndole su mano. Serenity tuvo un extraño presentimiento, algo que la hizo estremecer, era como estar firmando una hoja en blanco, pero había que aceptarlo que su corazón le decía, ella también se enamoró de aquel que la había protegido y le había regalado tantas caricias aquella noche. Estiró sus manos para colocar ambas en la que él le ofrecía.

-Yo también te quiero, pero es que esto es tan sorpresivo que no sé qué decirte, quiero estar contigo, y me encantaría ser tu esposa, pero la sociedad lo rechazará.- Serenity estaba nerviosa y le temblaba su voz

-¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por la sociedad? De ellos me encargo yo, déjaselo todo a tu prometido.

-¿Prometido?...- Se escuchaba tan bien, se sentía como un caramelo derritiéndose en su boca.

-Si, por favor acéptame como tu prometido.- Serenity dudó, ¿y si lo perdía para siempre?

-Si… acepto, si quiero casarme contigo- Se sonrojó de una manera muy dulce y su mirada le aseguró a Endymion que era eso lo que quería, que había duda pero él se encargaría de quitar esas nubes negras de la mirada celeste de Serenity.

Él le besó los nudillos, la abrazó fuerte, estrechándola como si fuera a perderla para siempre. Se besaron con pasión, hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Trataron de regular su respiración.

-Excelencia, ha recibido respuesta de lord Chiba.

-Ah, Taiki... si, por favor dámelo- Serenity se sintió intimidada por la risa disimulada de Kunzite, se acercó a Endymion que rompió el sobre con el sello de armas de la familia Chiba, sacó el papel y lo extendió en el escritorio. Leyó rápidamente los saludos de cortesía y pasó a lo interesante- Estupendo, dice que acepta a mi hermana, vendrá en unas semanas para estar con ella y conocerse mejor.

-Maravilloso mi lord- Kunzite lo felicitó

-Es una gran noticia, Hotaru estará contenta. - Serenity saltó de alegría

-A menos que se enamore de alguien más, lo cual espero no suceda. – Bromeó Endymion

-No lo creo, ella habla mucho de Lord Chiba, seguro que será feliz –Aseguró Serenity mirando a los ojos a Endymion.

Estaban acercándose de nuevo, el beso ya era obvio, Kunzite carraspeó.

-La cena será servida en treinta minutos. Me retiro.

Serenity aprovecho y caminó hacia atrás alejándose de Endymion sin darle la espalda y con una enorme sonrisa, una que nunca había visto en ella, parecía como si sus ojos bailasen de alegría y su boca no pudiera controlar la sonrisa, su mirada era de coquetería descarada y eso le fascinó.

-Te veré en la cena.- Le advirtió Endymion y ella salió rápidamente del despacho como una chiquilla que ha hecho una travesura.

Él suspiró dejando la carta en el escritorio, se dejó caer en la silla sin pensar en algo en particular, solo sintiendo la alegría que su corazón le daba. Serenity subió las escaleras con cuidado, estaba demasiado feliz como para borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Se dejó caer en su cama y se aferró a la almohada como si fuera lo más preciado que tuviera, dando patadas en el colchón sin poder contener su felicidad.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Yajajay! chiquita ya caiste! jajajajaja me encanta! bueno espero a ustedes también les encante!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews son tan hermosos y preciados para mi que me alegran muchisimo cuando llegan.**

**yssareyes48: muchas gracias por tu comentario, Endymion ya se declaroooo!**

** .18: Que bueno que te guste la historia, no la voy a dejar no te preocupes, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ;)**

**Ayelen16: listooooo aqui tienes la actualización para no dejarte con la intriga jejeje espero tus comentarios! **

**TENGAN UN FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer mi historia a disfrutar del nuevo capitulo!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original mia y solo a mi me pertenece. La hago sin fines de lucro, unicamente para pasar un buen rato entre fans.**

**Disfrutenla!**

Antes de lo planeado Hotaru estuvo de regreso en la mansión, la noticia que había recibido de que lord Taiki Chiba quería conocerla mejor para un posible compromiso hizo que su paciencia desapareciera. Serenity no sabía cómo decirle que se había comprometido con Endymion y él tampoco sabía cómo decírselo así que optaron por guardar silencio, por el momento eran los únicos que lo sabían, pero aprovechaban los momentos en los que se quedaban solos para besarse y acariciarse.

El único que sospechaba algo era Kunzite que varias veces los había encontrado besándose apasionadamente, sabía que no debía decir nada, no quería que alguien hiriera la sensibilidad de Serenity pues la apreciaba realmente.

Poco a poco Serenity empezaba a verlo todo con familiaridad, se refería a todo el servicio con aprecio y respeto, ayudaba en las tareas que le permitían, Hotaru se había vuelto su confidente y Endymion ya era su prometido secreto.

La semana pasó demasiado rápido, los arreglos para la estancia de Lord Chiba estaban terminados, sería un huésped de honor en la mansión Shields. Cuando su carruaje llegó Hotaru saltó a los brazos de Serenity tomándola por sorpresa.

-¡Tengo miedo! ¿Y si no le gusto?

-Le gustarás te lo aseguro, eres muy bonita- Serenity le arregló el cabello y las joyas.

-¡Pero y que pasa si soy torpe o hablo rápido o me pongo ansiosa?

-Hermana será mejor que respires, Lord Chiba está aquí- Endymion las sorprendió en la puerta con un hombre incluso más alto que él de cabello largo castaño y porte impresionante. Traje gris a la medida, guantes blancos y sombrero de copa que no dejaba dudas de que era una persona importante.

-Señoritas, un placer conocerlas. –Taiki sonrió amable e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y saludo.

Serenity saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una reverencia, notó como Hotaru estaba en su nube y le dio un codazo para que hiciera la reverencia con ella. Torpemente la hizo pero tuvo que soportar la burla en los ojos de su hermano.

-Es un placer conocerlo mi Lord – Comentó Hotaru

Hotaru se quedó de pie mientras los demás se sentaban, estaba tan nerviosa que podía sentir su estómago encogerse a cada instante.

-Ha tenido un buen viaje mi Lord? – Preguntó por cortesía Serenity

-Si, ha sido agradable, supongo que… usted es Lady Hotaru cierto? – Refiriendose a Hotaru – Pero no me avisaron que habría otra joven tan hermosa como usted aquí, ¿quién es usted?

-Olvidé presentarte, lo lamento, Le presento a Lady Serenity Winston, mi huésped- Endymion lo dijo con orgullo y emoción que no pudo disfrazar – Amiga de Hotaru y mi protegida.

-Serenity, es un lindo nombre, aunque me causa mas impacto el nombre de Hotaru, suena misterioso tal como sus ojos mi lady.

Hotaru entendió el comentario como una invitación a la coquetería y comenzó a comportarse extremadamente amable con Taiki. Pronto en la plática solo estaban ellos dos, Serenity y Endymion salieron de la sala y los otros ni siquiera lo notaron.

Paseaban por el jardín tomados de la mano.

-Endymion, ¿Cuándo le diremos a Hotaru sobre lo nuestro?

-Después de su boda anunciaremos la nuestra, quiero que ella tenga su momento especial antes que nosotros si no te importa. Es mi hermanita, tengo que darle el día que se merece.

-No me importa, es muy considerado de tu parte. Sin embargo, cuando ella se case deberé mudarme a otro lado, sabes que no puedo vivir solo contigo, la gente murmurará.

-Lo sé, eso es lo que no quisiera pero debo aceptarlo por tu bien, no quiero que nadie hable mal de mi futura esposa. Estoy considerando mudarte a la mansión de Gringtown en las montañas si no te importa. Es un lugar hermoso, aunque podríamos ir antes para que lo conozcas.

Serenity paró de pronto, él se giró hacia ella, tan pronto como lo tuvo de frente lo abrazó por la cintura clavando su frente en su pecho, tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

-¿Qué ocurre Serenity? ¿No te agrada la idea?

-En realidad me entristece tener que separarnos, ya no podré verte por las mañanas ni darte el beso de las buenas noches.

Endymion tomó su cara por el mentón haciendo que lo viera a los ojos, analizó la dulce mirada celeste y sin poder contenerse se besaron, primero con ternura, luego con posesión y pasión, una pasión que llevó a Serenity hasta la pared, entre el frio del muro y el calor del pecho de Endymion sus sensaciones estaban despertándose, el fuego en su interior estaba por explotar, solo podía sentir los labios de Endymion en los suyos, su lengua acariciando la suya, sus manos acariciando su cintura y sus pechos. Para Endymion no existía nada mas que Serenity, tenerla tan indefensa ante él, tan deseable y gimiendo por sus besos, si tan solo pudiera hacerla suya ahí mismo. La tentación pudo más que su voluntad, comenzó a recostarla en el pasto fresco, no le importaba nada más en ese momento, solo ellos.

-Endymión, Serenity, donde se metieron? ¿Están aquí?

Serenity empujó el pecho de Endymion con tanta fuerza que él se quejó y ella se giró sobre el pasto para levantarse pero Hotaru llegó justo cuando Endymion le ofrecía una mano a Serenity para ayudarla a levantar.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó sospechosa

-Que torpe soy, estaba viendo unos… bichos por aquí y tropecé con el vestido. Muchas gracias Lord Shields, que amable.

-Tiene que ser más cuidadosa Señorita Winston.

-¿Qué está pasando con ustedes? –Hotaru se cruzó de brazos mirándolos con mayor sospecha, su boca se torció en un gesto que Endymion sabía era de molestia cuando alguien intentaba ocultarle algo obvio.

-Nada, nada, de verdad.- Serenity comenzó a negar nerviosa.

-Serenity y yo estamos enamorados, le he pedido que sea mi esposa y ha aceptado.

Serenity y Hotaru lo miraron boquiabiertas. La cara de terror de Serenity decía más que mil palabras, miró el rostro sorprendido de Hotaru que de inmediato lo cambió por una mirada severa que les lanzó a ambos.

-¿Qué?- Hotaru fue la primera en hablar, pero su rostro era uno completamente impenetrable

-Que nosotros dos nos amamos, no quiero ocultártelo, sé que sospechas algo.

-Endymion, a tu despacho… ahora, necesito hablar contigo.- Sin esperar respuesta Hotaru giró sobre sus talones saliendo de los muros de enredadera que cubrían esa parte del jardín.

-¿Está molesta?

-No, creo que más que eso, nunca había visto esa expresión. Debo ir a hablar con ella, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se alejó con paso veloz. Serenity comenzó a caminar en círculo alrededor de la fuente preguntándose qué es lo que platicarían los hermanos Shields.

Al llegar al despacho de Endymion, Hotaru hizo algo inusual en ella. Se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio y esperó dos minutos hasta que entró Endymion, él cerró la puerta y al ver ahí a su hermana se sintió curioso por la actitud dominante que estaba teniendo. Tomó asiento frente a ella, al parecer esta vez se intercambiaban los papeles.

-¿Puedo saber que está sucediendo?- Soltó Hotaru levantando la barbilla mirándolo fijamente.

-Ya te lo dije, nos amamos, ¿Qué otra explicación quieres?- Endymion se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos…?

-La conocí el año pasado en la fiesta de la cosecha de Neherenia, era nueva e iba a ser tomada a la fuerza por el conde del sur, no pude soportarlo, me enamoré de ella desde que la vi. No volví a verla hasta que apareció con Rubeus en el mercado de esclavos, pero ella como sabes, no me recordaba.

-No te le lanzaste encima desde que llegó así que por favor dime, ¿Cuándo comenzaron ustedes dos a… bueno… darse muestras de cariño?

-Muestras de cariño, ¿de qué hablas? Nosotros no…- Endymion no quería dar esa impresión.

-¡No me mientas! ¿Qué hacía Serenity en el suelo llena de pasto y tú con las rodillas manchadas de tierra? Además sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, su actitud nerviosa los delató por si sola y por supuesto… tu cabello es un desastre… Y la ropa de Serenity estaba un poco fuera de su lugar…- carraspeó un poco incómoda- el corsé me refiero.

-Ya…- Endymion se sonrojó apenado- cuando te fuiste con Lady SetsunaTomoe se lo confesé y ella correspondió a mis sentimientos, Hotaru te juro que no tengo malas intenciones con ella, yo la amo.

-¿Acaso estás loco? – Gritó exasperada

-¿Por qué tú, de entre todos, mi propia hermana estás juzgando mi buen juicio?- explotó molesto- Serenity es lo suficientemente mujer como para ser mi esposa, es leal, es hermosa, cariñosa, pura y lo más importante me ama a mí y no a mi título ni mis propiedades ¿Qué otra cosa crees que deseo en una mujer?

Hotaru guardó un momento la calma analizando sus palabras pero no pudo más y de un brinco se paró dando un golpe seco en el escritorio con sus pequeñas manos, un golpe que tomó por sorpresa a Endymion haciéndolo saltar de su asiento.

-¡¿Estás loco?!Serenity es una mujer buena, decente, leal, ¡PURA! ¡Dios santo! ¿Cómo es que has podido hacerme esto? ¡Hacerle a ella esto! Será la burla de la aristocracia, tu no me preocupas, eres un conde maldición, pero ella era una esclava, no cualquier esclava, era propiedad de Neherenia Moon, la mujer más perversa que hemos tenido que conocer, esparcirá rumores de que Serenity era sucia, despreciable, posiblemente que se acostó con hombres antes de ti, ¿tienes idea del daño que esto le causará? Y no hablemos de la vergüenza que traerá a nuestros padres y su buen nombre.

-No me importan los rumores, nada de lo que digan es cierto, yo la amo y nadie podrá jamás apartarla de mi lado.

-¿Por qué no entiendes? Solo tú le estarías causando dolor al exponerla de esa manera, la quiero lo suficiente como para oponerme a tu matrimonio. Ella no será tu esposa.

Endymion se levantó y por una vez en su vida vió a Hotaru tal cual era, una mujer de corta estatura, con la madurez y sabiduría en la mirada, la firmeza en las manos y el carácter indomable como cualquier Shields.

-Me casaré con ella, te guste o no.

Endymion se dio la vuelta para irse pero Hotaru lo detuvo con su mano haciendo que se volteara.

-Si te casas con ella, no me haré responsable de lo que pase después. Te lo advertí Endymion.

-Y yo puedo ver cuánto nos quieres a los dos, pero estaremos bien.

Le dio un beso a Hotaru en la frente y salió del despacho con paso decidido. Hotaru se abrazó a si misma y suspiró, sabía que sería un desastre, la sociedad no aceptaría a una esclava como la nueva condesa de Shields. Hotaru se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían salido sin querer. Enfrentarse a su hermano mayor y saber que su mejor amiga se vería lastimada por esto le estaba afectando los nervios, no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió, solo fue consciente hasta que una mano le acarició una lágrima rebelde que se negaba a desaparecer.

-No te preocupes querida, si se aman podrán con esto, la sociedad se cansará de hablar.

Taiki en un acto sorpresivo la abrazó para consolarla, ella se dejó hacer.

-¿Seguro que estarán bien?

-Por supuesto que estarán bien, su amor podrá con todo te lo garantizo.

Esa confianza alentó a Hotaru pero no era garantía de nada, aún se sentía nerviosa. Taiki al sentir esa autentica preocupación desinteresada se sintió aún más atraído hacia Hotaru, pudo sentir el amor que profesaba por sus seres queridos, eso era raro, sintió un toque de orgullo y satisfacción, tal vez Hotaru Shields era la esposa que estaba esperando.

Semanas después y de la convivencia que tuvo Hotaru con Taiki decidieron que eran el uno para el otro, Taiki no tardó en pedirle que se casara con él, era un matrimonio que convenía en cuanto a negocios, pero también porque estaban enamorados, Hotaru le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él desde hacía tiempo y le demostraba que él le importaba de verdad. Taiki cayó rendido a su amor, era un hombre no tan sentimental, era más bien serio, pero estando con Hotaru se comportaba como un humano ordinario y eso le encantaba a ella y a él, por darse la oportunidad de abrirse con ella.

Para celebrar su compromiso Hotaru ordenó una pintura que tenía planeado llevarse a su nueva mansión cuando se casara con Taiki. Solicitó a un artista local que asistiera a la mansión Shields para que hiciera la pintura en ella estaba Endymion del pecho hacia la cabeza con un traje negro y debajo de él estaban Serenity al lado derecho con un vestido blanco y una rosa roja y Hotaru al izquierdo con un vestido violeta y un lirio morado, ambas del pecho hacia arriba en una pose de perfil tres cuartos con sus espaldas encontradas. La pintura era demasiado fiel a cómo eran ellos, de hecho era como ver un espejo, tan real, sus miradas tan felices, el artista se llevó muchos halagos de todos los que vieron la pintura.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! no olviden que espero sus reviews con ansias! **

**Hablando de reviews!**

**Yssareyes48: y si que encontró novedades Hotaru jajajaja **

**Badu: Gracias por comentar! hay que dejar disfrutar el amor un rato, ya despues veremos que pasa jejeje :)**

**Los demás comentarios los contestaré inbox para las que tienen cuenta :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo siento mucho, ayer estaba escribiendo el fic de Mina y Yaten y honestamente se me pasó super rápido el tiempo, no me acorde de subir el capitulo, por eso hoy es lo primero en la agenda! **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi quien es su creadora original, la historia es mia y solo es con fines de diversión entre fans.**

Los preparativos para la boda de Hotaru y Taiki estaban saliendo de maravilla, el único inconveniente que todos tenían eran los constantes acosos que sufría Serenity. Los rumores de su posible compromiso con Lord Shields habían llegado a oídos de Neherenia quien era la reina del chisme y los malos rumores. Tal como había predicho Hotaru, se esparció la noticia de que la futura condesa de Shields era una esclava sucia y maloliente y que su ahora prometido la había comprado por compasión. También corrió el rumor de su apasionada noche con el conde del sur, rumor por supuesto soportado por el conde que según decía, él mismo estaba esperando repetir esa experiencia y Neherenia alentaba el chisme diciendo que ella misma la había visto montando al conde del sur.

Serenity ya casi no salía de la mansión, procuraba salir lo menos posible por vergüenza a ser vista con Endymion y causar algún disgusto. Por su parte Endymion estaba triste por cómo había desacreditado con tanta facilidad los temores de Hotaru, ahora era testigo de cómo la alegría de Serenity era apagada poco a poco cuando un nuevo rumor salía a la luz. No podía mantener a la servidumbre callada, tampoco podía hacer callar a un pueblo entero, pero si podía hablar con Neherenia para que cerrara su sucia boca.

Pidió a Taiki que lo acompañara a ver a la duquesa Moon. Al llegar a su mansión, fueron recibidos por Rubeus quien los miró con cierta burla.

-Mi señora estará con ustedes en un momento, por favor tomen asiento.

Ambos se sentaron en un sillón largo tapizado de tela dorada, los cuadros de sus antepasados decoraban las paredes amarillas, el lugar se supone tenía que dar una impresión de calidez pero ver todas esas miradas envenenadas como si siguieran sus movimientos era incómodo.

-¿Lady Winston estuvo aquí por tanto tiempo?- Susurró lo más bajo que pudo Taiki, Endymion solo afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Cómo pudo soportarlo? llevo aquí unos minutos y ya deseo salir a toda prisa.

-La voluntad de mi dama es fuerte, lo soportó todo te lo aseguro.

-Se ha ganado mi admiración, si me permites decírtelo

-La acepto con gusto- Se regodeo Endymion con una sonrisa pícara que fue inmediatamente borrada cuando la mujer alta de cabello negro y piel blanca apareció en la puerta con su vestido verde y amarillo.

-Caballeros, Lord Chiba, Lord Shields, es un honor tener a tan importantes y atractivos hombres en mi humilde mansión, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?

-Lady Moon, me temo que mi visita no es de cortesía- Endymion se acomodó el chaleco, ¿era su imaginación o la habitación se había puesto más incómoda?- Es para solicitarle que retire los rumores sobre mi prometida, que sé de buena fuente, salieron de estos muros.

-¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores?- se rio como si Endymion hubiese dicho algo gracioso- Solo son anécdotas de cuando la muchacha estaba a mi cargo, era una muchachita sucia, no hacía nada bien, era demasiado débil, ni siquiera soportaba unos cuantos azotes sin que rompiera a lloriquear- cínicamente la duquesa Moon estalló en carcajadas

Endymion temblaba por dentro, saber que su prometida había sido azotada por esta mujer le provocaba un instinto de protección que no podía dominar. Taiki se sintió enfermo de pronto, ¿Cómo una mujer tan bella como Neherenia le podía haber causado tanto dolor a una joven tan dulce como Serenity? Eran en absoluto puntos opuestos.

-Escuché que usted no fue la más indulgente de las personas con Serenity mi Lady- Dijo Endymion en tono casual

-¿Pero que calumnias son esas?-preguntó sorprendida levantándose del sillón- Yo hice lo mejor que pude para corregirla y enseñarle a… su "prometida"- Escupió la palabra con desprecio. – Ella fue una malagradecida, apenas y comía, ¿Cómo iba a aprender algo ese debilucho cuerpo? Era una tonta sin duda.

-¿Está usted segura Lady Moon?- Preguntó Taiki acercándose a ella con una mirada increíblemente sensual que hizo que Neherenia deseara tenerlo atado en la cama.

-Completamente Lord Chiba… completamente segura.

-Te lo advierto Neherenia- Hablo Endymion bastante molesto- si no te retractas de esto y dejas de esparcir rumores sobre Serenity, te arrepentirás, haré que caigas hasta lo más profundo, te hundiré- Se levantó del sillón con mirada amenazante que intimidó a Neherenia pero no lo demostró

-No te conviene tener a las dos familias más poderosas de la región de enemigos-Taiki se levantó también enfrentando la fría mirada de Neherenia con su mirada coqueta que contradecia sus palabras, lo que creó duda en Neherenia- Ni siquiera tu primo el rey te apoyaría, lo tenemos bastante bien amarrado como para hacer algo en nuestra contra, primero caería él y no creo que arriesgue su cuello por ti.

-Voy a hacer que caiga la familia Moon, me apoderaré de tus tierras y te dejaré ser la sucia esclava que ansias ser. –Endymion ya no soportaba estar tan cerca de aquella víbora.

Se dejó caer en el sillón de terciopelo dorado, estaba en shock, no se esperaba eso, ni siquiera sabía que decir, tuvo miedo pues en sus ojos vio que era cierto lo que decían, todos pensaban que Diamante la apoyaba en todo pero la realidad era que él no la apoyaba tanto como esperaba porque le había dado ya tantos problemas. Diamante le había sentenciado que un alboroto más y le quitaría sus tierras y la despojaría de la nobleza. En un acto de desesperado orgullo se levantó justo cuando estaban en la puerta.

-Se arrepentirán de esto, no me detendré, tu prometida Serenity estará muerta antes de que fijes fecha de boda.

Taiki tuvo que detener a Endymion ante la provocación de Neherenia.

-Te lo advierto, si algo le pasa, te arrepentirás de haber nacido, bruja.

El odio evidente en los ojos helados de Endymion hicieron estremecer a Neherenia pero su orgullo no se doblegaría. Comenzó a reír histérica presa del pánico, pero con evidente deleite. Nunca bajó la barbilla.

-Esa mujer esta loca- fue la opinión de Taiki, una vez en el carruaje ambos se acomodaron los chalecos, acalorados y con los ánimos encendidos.

-Taiki… necesito pedirte un favor, si algo me pasara… cuida a Serenity, es mi mayor tesoro, no dejes que nada le pase- Endymion colocó sus codos en sus rodillas y se pasó las manos por su rostro tenso.

-No hables así Endymion, nada te pasará- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- iré con el rey y le apretaré los testículos de ser necesario, pero accederá a despojar a Moon de su título. Ya verás cómo esa bruja se arrepiente de todo lo que ha hecho.

-Eso espero.

Endymion tuvo un extraño presentimiento, algo oscuro estaba formándose en la mente de Neherenia y sabía que esas amenazas y agresiones no saldrían impunes. Tenía que prepararse, era una bruja experta, desharía un reino entero antes de verse en la miseria.

**Kyay! que emoción! ¿que pasará ahora? **

**Badu: Gracias por comenta, como verás las palabras de Hotaru si se cumplieron!**

**Yssareyes48: Endymion es un hueso duro de roer, pero las palabras de Hotaru no fueron en vano! Maldina Neherenia!**

**Los demás comments ya están contestados inbox, muchas gracias a quienes me agregan como autor favorito o historia favorita, me llena de emoción cada vez que recibo una notificación de ustedes! y muchas gracias a quienes han leido mis otras historias y les gustan! no saben lo infinitamente deliz que me hacen!**

**Nos leemos! yo espero mañana ya que sé que el capitulo es demasiado corto...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de ellos, yo solo me cree esta historia que volaba en mi cabeza. Disfrutenla!**

La boda de Taiki y Hotaru se llevó a cabo 3 semanas después de su encuentro con Lady Moon, los rumores habían cesado y ahora todos hablaban de lo preciosa que se veía la futura esposa de Lord Chiba, todos acordaban en que la unión era demasiado ventajosa para ambas familias, pero el principal rumor era que tanto Taiki como Hotaru estaban profundamente enamorados y no se casaron tanto por el dinero y la posición.

Serenity estaba más tranquila, desde que los rumores habían cesado retomó el trato cariñoso con Endymion. Cada vez eran más intensas las caricias, Endymion deseaba desnudarla, pero Serenity era demasiado reservada como para permitírselo.

Un día antes de la boda Serenity estaba durmiendo en su habitación, pero tuvo una horrible pesadilla de la que salió de la cama con un grito. De nuevo el sueño donde Neherenia iba tras ella. Salió de su habitación y caminó por el oscuro pasillo con la idea de llegar a la habitación de Hotaru, pero en el camino vio por la hendidura de la puerta de Endymion que aún estaba despierto, la luz de la lámpara aún parpadeaba. Tocó con timidez y muy bajito para no despertar a nadie.

Endymion se sorprendió porque alguien tocara a su puerta a tan altas horas, eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Serenity con su camisón largo y blanco, su cabello un poquito revuelto y su expresión adorable de como si fuera una niña asustada.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?- Dijo bajito

Endymion abrió más la puerta para dejarla pasar, revisó antes el pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera visto que entraba, cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Mañana es un día importante, como dama de honor debes descansar bien.

-Tuve una pesadilla, pero, iba camino a la habitación de Hotaru y vi que aún estabas despierto.

-Tengo unos pendientes, cosas que leer y firmar, si quieres puedes acostarte en mi cama un rato en lo que término, así no te sentirás sola.

Serenity aprovechó esa oferta y como una niña se metió en las mantas y la suave cama impregnada del olor de Endymion. Aspiró fuerte para que su esencia de apoderara de cada uno de sus sentidos. Miró atenta su espalda, como leía y luego firmaba, después se puso a escribir, Serenity no supo en que momento se quedó dormida.

Endymion la vio tan relajada que no se atrevió a moverla, se desvistió y se acostó junto a ella, abrazándola, pero no pudo soportarlo, la tenía junto a él, apenas vestida, indefensa con sus labios rojos semiabiertos. La besó tiernamente en los labios haciendo que en sueños dijera su nombre. ¿Estaba soñando con él? Le dio otro beso, esta vez más despacio acariciando sus labios con su lengua para humedecerlos. Serenity se despertó con una sensación muy placentera, cuando su cerebro despertó mejor se dio cuenta de que Endymion la estaba besando, su mano estaba por debajo de su camisón acariciando su muslo y la cadera.

-¿Endymion? ¿Qué haces?- sonaba adormilada

-Perdóname, no me pude controlar- Estaba por levantarse cuando Serenity lo detuvo.

-No te detengas por favor

-Serenity ¿es lo que deseas?

-Por favor- su voz suplicante lo hipnotizó.

Devoró sus labios con ansiedad, se colocó arriba de ella acariciando cada uno de sus pechos, besándolos hasta que la ropa estorbó y el camisón salió de su cuerpo. Le dedicó caricias y besos por todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndola hasta hacerla gemir de placer. Se metió entre sus piernas apenas rozándose, los placeres que Serenity estaba descubriendo la hacían pensar solo en Endymion, se estaba entregando a él, cada caricia que él le hacía ella la replicaba para él. Sus cuerpos sudorosos resbalaban entre las manos del otro. Con cuidado él la acarició en su parte mas intima haciendo que Serenity se dejara llevar, los movimientos de Endymion la estaban agitando de tal forma que se sintió estallar en miles de fragmentos, justo después del orgasmo sintió como él se introducía en su cuerpo, al principio doloroso, pero se sintió confundida, el dolor se sentía como una adicción deliciosa, quería más de él, parecía que los dos habían sido hechos el uno para el otro, sus cuerpos encajaban como uno solo. Endymion no quería parar, entró en ella hasta el fondo, deseaba poseerla por completo, hacerla solo suya.

-Serenity… mi amada Serenity, te amo como nunca amé a nadie.

Esas simples palabras fueron un afrodisiaco tan potente para ambos que olvidando todo pudor se entregaron con pasión desmedida esa noche varias veces, en sus corazones había una promesa de amor que a cada momento crecía y se fortalecía, un amor que se entrelazaba para volverse eterno.

Por la mañana Serenity bajó a desayunar con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, Hotaru se veía un poco cansada, incluso estaba sosteniéndose la cabeza, parecía que le pesara. Endymion bajó también con una sonrisa radiante. Le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hermana y un beso tierno en los labios a Serenity.

-¿Descansaste bien cariño?- preguntó Endymion tomando por la mano a Serenity dándole un beso en la palma que la hizo verlo con ojos llenos de amor

-Si, dormí muy bien, gracias.

-Para su información, yo no dormí muy bien que digamos, no pude dormir primero porque hoy es MI boda, y segunda porque SUS gritos no me dejaron descansar. Les recuerdo que aún no se casan y ya tuvieron su noche de bodas. Esto es increíble- Hotaru negó con la cabeza y con gesto de reproche

La cara de ambos se tiño de rojo y rieron como niños traviesos.

-Hotaru, descuida, hoy tendrás tu noche de bodas y podrás disfrutar de lo que nosotros ya hicimos.

-Vaya si eres cínico. Serenity como hoy me caso tú también deberás mudarte a la casa de Gringtown, no quiero dejarte con este malvado lobo disfrazado de cordero.

-Lo sé Hotaru, no te preocupes, mis cosas ya están empacadas, mañana mismo me iré. No temas, en tu luna de miel podrás descansar y no preocuparte de nosotros.

-Quiero aprovechar para anunciar nuestra boda.- Dijo Endymion metiéndose unas uvas a la boca

-¿Tan pronto? Espera de menos a que regrese de la luna de miel

-Mientras más pronto mejor, ya todos saben que amo a Serenity y que me he comprometido con ella. Nos casaremos en dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas?- Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Cariño dos semanas es muy poco tiempo- Serenity lo tomó de la mano preocupada

- En dos semanas regreso de mi luna de miel ¿que se supone que haré? ¿Cómo voy a ayudar a Sere?

-No se preocupen por eso, ya ordené un vestido para Serenity, las medidas las sacarán de un vestido tuyo que les di hace unos días. Y no necesitarás ayuda de Hotaru, para eso están las sirvientas y Minako, ella se muere por ayudarte.

-Eso no es justo hermano, yo quiero ayudarla en su boda, no solo llegar el día.

-Esta decidido.

-Eres un mandón- concluyó Serenity- pero acepto Lord Shields.- Se rio de la cara de felicidad que puso Endymion.

Hotaru no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

La boda fue hermosa. La familia Chiba estaba encantada con Hotaru y Taiki, Serenity a pesar de los rumores fue bien aceptada por la familia Chiba y los pocos Shields que asistieron y se acercaban a platicar con ella, no dejaban de lado los rumores pero la imagen que la chica mostraba y el apoyo incondicional de Endymion en todo momento les dieron la impresión de que era la mejor mujer para él. Todos sabían que los condes Rei y Mamoru Shields habían muerto durante la guerra, Endymion en ese entonces tenía 6 años, tuvo que hacer de padre y madre para Hotaru quien lo seguía a donde fuera, siempre habían sido muy unidos. Cuando Darien tuvo la edad suficiente se hizo cargo de la herencia familiar y la hizo crecer hasta volverse poderoso.

La madre de Taiki, una mujer de cabellera rojiza, tenía un nombre curioso, Kakyu, una mujer muy elegante, se desplazaba por todos lados como si flotara. Su marido, un hombre de cabellera Plateada y ojos verdes llamado Yaten se mostraba feliz por la unión de su único hijo con la heredera Shields.

La boda fue un suceso que disfrutó todo el pueblo, las familias más prosperas se unirían para toda la eternidad.

-Felicidades Lady Hotaru Chiba- Serenity abrazó con alegría a su amiga

-Muchas gracias, futura Lady Serenity Shields, muy pronto tú estarás recibiendo mi felicitación.

-Eso es lo que más deseo, no puedo esperar a ser su esposa.

-Ahora seremos familia, ¿no es un sueño?

-Es más que un sueño Hotaru, yo… yo nunca soñé con que un hombre como Endymion se girara a verme, mucho menos que quisiera casarse conmigo.

Hotaru y Taiki partieron hacia la mansión de los Chiba, al día siguiente partirían a su luna de miel en la mansión propiedad de los Chiba en las costas, un lugar cálido y agradable.

Esa misma noche Serenity y Endymion volvieron a entregarse en cuerpo y alma con la pasión que los consumía, se entregaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Durmieron hasta tarde, nadie se atrevió a molestarlos. Despertaron hambrientos, Serenity estaba muy cansada, tomó un baño antes de bajar, sus músculos estaban muy contraídos por la noche con Endymion, era un amante exigente… y también excelente.

Endymion entró a la habitación de Serenity sin tocar cuando estaba secándose el cuerpo, sus pupilas se tornaron casi negras, solo una fina línea Azul como zafiros resaltaba, se sintió apenada.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación? estoy vistiéndome. –tapándose tímidamente con la toalla

-Es una lástima que hoy te tengas que marchar, pero solo son 2 semanas y volverás a mi lecho.- le acarició el cuello y el hombro, haciendola estremecer, cerró los ojos con esa sensación brotando en su piel y sintió los labios de Endymion en su cuello.

-Solo dos semanas más – Serenity se descubrió por completo. Sentían como su sangre se volvía fuego en sus venas.

Cuando el cielo estaba en su naranja más vivo Serenity y Endymion subieron al carruaje que los llevaría a Gringtown, iban tan encerrados en su mundo que fue un terrible susto cuando sintieron como el carruaje comenzó a acelerar hasta que el chofer perdió el control, los caballos fueron liberados y el carruaje volcó sobre si al perder el impulso de los caballos comenzó a deshacerse arrojandolos fuera. Serenity se desmayó pero antes de cerrar sus ojos pudo distinguir la figura de Neherenia mirándolos desde detrás de un árbol con una sonrisa muy grande casi inhumana y sus ojos fijos en ella tan fríos, después todo fue oscuridad.

**Ya sé, ya sé! me quieren matar! y creanme yo quiero matar a Neherenia!**

**Chicas ya hablando en serio, no saben, ni tienen una idea de verdad... sus comentarios me hicieron llorar de emoción y felicidad, dejé de escribir hace tiempo por cuestiones de trabajo y personales que me impidieron continuar con la escritura, retomarlo para mi ha sido un reto (porque escribir se habia vuelto una adicción para mi y me prometí a mi misma dejarlo). Recibir de ustedes comentarios como los que me hicieron llegar me abrio un hueco en el corazón, me conmovio hasta las lagrimas y se los juro que brinque de emoción. Me hicieron recordar lo que mi corazón ama hacer y ese sentimiento de libertad que siento cuando escribo, así sean tonterias.  
><strong>

**De corazón se los digo... no dejen lo que aman, así crean que las razones para dejarlo son poderosas, no hay nada mas poderoso que el corazón, él es sabio, cuando las cosas se pongan dificiles hagan lo que más aman en el mundo, eso las alejará de lo que les haga daño y les dará consuelo. Si no hacen lo que aman se sentiran incompletas, sean felices!**

**Bueno ya me proyecte mucho y comienzo a moquear de nuevo jejeje espero sus reviews del capitulo ojala que les guste el capitulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**La creadora de los personajes es Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo he creado esta historia con fines de diversión y entretenimiento entre fans. Disfrutenlo!**

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, cuando despertó sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, veía borroso y con dificultad localizó a Endymion más lejos, se levantó tambaleante y comenzó a avanzar hasta él casi a rastras, un ruido insistente en sus oídos le quitaba equilibrio, lo llamó, agitó su cuerpo, pero Endymion no despertó, su cuerpo estaba frio, la sangre ya había abandonado su corazón, una estaca se había clavado en su abdomen haciéndole perder mucha sangre.

-Mi amor…- Las lágrimas ahogaban a Serenity-mi amor… te juro que nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro.- lágrimas infinitas llenaron los ojos de Serenity y el cuerpo de Endymion inerte y frio.

Los sirvientes llegaron pocas horas después cuando al ver que no llegaban se preocuparon y fueron a buscarlos. Encontraron a Serenity aferrada al cuerpo de Endymion. Tuvieron que arrancarle de las manos sus esperanzas y su amor, ella simplemente no podía dejarlo ir, gritaba desde lo más profundo de su dolor, desgarrando los oídos y corazones de quienes la escuchaban, su dolor era visible, era palpable, era demasiado para una sola persona.

Desde ese momento Serenity se convirtió en un cuerpo sin vida, no pensaba, no hablaba, no comía, no dormía.

Enviaron un mensajero hasta la mansión Chiba donde estaba Hotaru lista para partir a su luna de miel, regresaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Hotaru estaba destrozada. Taiki tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo lo relacionado al funeral, tanto su esposa como Serenity estaban demasiado deprimidas como para hacer algo. El funeral se llevó a cabo con un cielo gris, nubes pesadas cargadas de lluvia, Serenity no quería aceptar que se había ido para siempre, pero jamás olvidaría sus caricias y las últimas palabras entre sus brazos cuando entre besos le había escuchado las palabras más bellas.

"_No importa que estemos lejos, estaremos juntos para siempre, nos volveremos a ver en poco tiempo y esta vez será por toda la eternidad, te lo prometo"_

Serenity se arrodilló mientras la tierra caía sobre la tumba de su amor para alejarlo para siempre de su lado.

-Nos volveremos a ver Endymion, te juro que nos volveremos a ver…

La tormenta se desató cuando el último montículo de tierra fue colocado sobre la tumba en el camposanto familiar de los Shields. Serenity levantó la mirada hacia la colina y pudo ver claramente como a lo lejos estaba la silueta de Endymion, su corazón dio un salto estrepitoso, tanto que incluso le dolió, la silueta levantó la mano para decirle adiós y desapareció. La tristeza volvió a aparecer en los ojos de Serenity acompañados de un llanto que no pudo detener.

Ese mismo día el abogado familiar apareció en la mansión Shields para leer el testamento. Taiki, Hotaru, Serenity, Kunzite y Minako estaban sentados en el despacho de Endymion. La decisión de Endymion era que la herencia familiar sería repartida, el 60% para Hotaru, 40% para Serenity, si algo llegase a ocurrirle a Serenity éste porcentaje pasaría al heredero, fuera varón o mujer, primogénito de Hotaru. Taiki se nombraba como administrador de los bienes Shields los cuales tendrían que permanecer intactos para la posteridad y podría hacer uso de ellos. A Serenity se le habían dado dos mansiones, la de Gringtown y la de Northwick, una mansión excelente en la época de invierno. A Minako y Kunzite les dejaba una buena cantidad de dinero y los liberaba de toda responsabilidad para con la familia pero les pedía que no abandonaran a Serenity a su suerte.

Ninguno se alegró por la herencia, todo fue un mero trámite. Serenity se encerró en la que había sido habitación de Endymion. Entró en una depresión tan inmensa que pronto volvió a estar en los huesos, solo estaba acostada en la cama, no paraba de llorar, tampoco dejaba que alguien se le acercara para consolarla pues gritaba que la dejaran sola y lloraba más fuerte. Incluso Hotaru tuvo que ser sacada de la habitación por los fuertes gritos de dolor de Serenity.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde su muerte, una tarde Taiki entró a la habitación, la vio acostada en la cama con la vista fija en la ventana abierta por donde entraba el aire y el ruido de los árboles al mecerse. No lloraba, parecía en paz, pero sus ojos le decían lo ausente que estaba, le partió el corazón verla de ese modo con su cabello revuelto, su piel pálida, sus labios blancos. De la belleza rubia que había visto reír ya no quedaba ni la sombra. Sabía cuánto se habían amado, su esposa se lo había dicho y era evidente a simple vista. Su amor había llegado tan rápido y se había ido de la misma manera.

-Serenity- Taiki se acercó, le habló con voz baja y suave, se sentó junto a ella en la cama sin obstruirle la visión, se sintió en libertad de acariciar la espalda de Serenity para darle consuelo- Sé que estás destrozada, pero es mejor seguir con la vida, tu estas aún aquí con nosotros, Hotaru te necesita y tú a ella.

Nada, Serenity parecía totalmente ausente, sus ojos parpadeaban levemente pero no parecía que hubiera vida en ellos. Taiki vio a su esposa en el marco de la puerta apoyada en una pierna y un hombro con los brazos cruzados envuelta en un albornoz de seda, sin arreglo alguno y su cabello más lacio que nunca, lo miraba con ojos rojos, su piel pálida, se notaba ausente y sintió una enorme carga en su corazón, su esposa Hotaru con tal depresión y la amada de su cuñado como un cuerpo sin alma.

-Neherenia… - Susurró Serenity

-¿Qué?- No entendía a que venía ese nombre

-Fue Neherenia-habló un poco más alto y Hotaru pudo escucharla- ella estaba escondida detrás de un árbol cuando ocurrió el accidente, recuerdo sus ojos fijos, su sonrisa de satisfacción… ella lo mató. Intentó matarnos a ambos… Taiki… ella me lo arrebató… - Un hilo sin fin de lágrimas salió de sus ojos, sin sollozos, solo lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos y el alma. Volvió a esconder la cara en la almohada y se dejó acariciar la espalda por Taiki. Luego de un rato la arropó y salió de la habitación sin saber que más hacer pero con un nudo en la garganta y una presión en su pecho. Se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en la frente. Hotaru lo miró con frialdad, algo muy raro en ella, incluso podría decir que había odio en esos ojos violeta que tanto le gustaban.

-Termina con Neherenia de una maldita vez.

Las palabras frías y cargadas de ira y odio de Hotaru no fueron una sugerencia, fueron una orden, una que debía cumplir.

Y así fue… Taiki asistió al banquete que ofreció el rey Diamante al que le contó lo sucedido.

-Me meto mi lord que como usted debe suponer no es mi intención continuar una relación mercantil bajo esta situación, Lady Moon ha resultado ser una asesina, justamente la asesina de mi cuñado, como sabe, soy el albacea de la herencia Shields y no creo que ni los negocios Shiels ni los Chiba pretendan hacer más tratos con usted, es demasiado probable que ahora nos vayamos con el reino de Dinamarca para expandir nuestra visión lo que les será muy conveniente a ellos.

-Hablaré con mi prima, no se preocupe Lord Chiba, la muerte de su cuñado no quedará impune se lo prometo.- El rey Diamante solo buscaba el pretexto para apartar a Lady Moon de su cobijo ya que era una mala mujer que lo estaba metiendo en problemas no solo con los Chiba, también otras grandes familias que de perder sus negociaciones harían que el país no tuviera tantos beneficios económicos como él esperaba.

En poco tiempo Neherenia perdió todo apoyo de Diamante, tal como se había previsto, perdió el título de Duquesa, sus tierras fueron compradas con dinero de Hotaru pasando a ser propiedad de los Shields. Neherenia de ser una mujer temible y poderosa se volvió una pordiosera indeseable que terminó escondiéndose en las profundidades del bosque donde no volvieron a verla.

Pero Serenity no logró ver la venganza de Taiki terminada. Murió un mes y medio después de Endymion, su única esperanza había sido que podría estar embarazada del hijo de Endymion pero eso no ocurrió, su depresión fue lo que la mató, su corazón destrozado dejó de funcionar mientras dormía.

Hotaru tuvo que apoyarse en Minako que nunca la abandonó, perder a su hermano y a su mejor amiga fueron un duro golpe para ella, Minako le ofreció los brazos que necesitaba para llorar mientras Taiki realizaba las negociaciones de los arreglos que tendría la mansión Moon, el funeral de Serenity y los negocios propios de las familias. A pesar de todo también la tristeza le atacó a Taiki quien a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo entre los Shields sabía que había una larga lista de sucesos extraños que poco a poco iban acabando con esa familia, decidió que su legado no terminaría ahí.

Dos años después Hotaru ya recuperada de la depresión dio a luz a un niño que llamaron Elios, tan hermoso e inteligente, lleno de vida e inquietudes. Su segundo retoño llegó cinco años después, una niña a la que llamaron Amy, igual de inteligente que Elios, pero más delicada como era de esperarse en una pequeña dama. Cuando Elios cumplió la suficiente edad comenzó a aprender sobre los negocios familiares y se hizo cargo de los negocios de Shields y de Chiba haciéndolos uno solo, le costo trabajo pero el apoyo constante de Taiki y Hotaru lo llevaron a ser exitoso. Ami por su parte apoyó en lo que pudo a Elios cuando tuvo edad suficiente también, fue muy bien asesorada por Hotaru y apoyada por su hermano y su padre. Entre los dos pudieron transformar el poderío de Chiba-Shields en uno solo, después volvieron a separarlo al considerarlo lo suficientemente poderoso y riesgoso, Amy se hizo cargo de Shields y Elios de Chiba.

Elios se casó con una mujer hermosa llamada Chibiusa proveniente de Dinamarca a la que le encantaban los caballos, tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Lita, tan radiante como el mismo sol, cuando llegó su turno de casarse hubo una única condición… cualquier hombre ajeno a la familia debía cambiar su apellido al de Chiba y no al revés.

Hotaru y Taiki murieron a los 80 años, tuvieron una vida buena, llena de alegrías y tristezas. Después de la muerte de Serenity valoraron cada instante sus vidas y momentos juntos, se enamoraban cada día más, se volvieron un ejemplo de vida para sus hijos y nietos.

**Se que podría parecer el final pero no lo es! no me maten aun! no creo que les haya gustado el capitulo, ni siquiera puedo decir que espero palabras bonitas jajajaja creo que me la estarán recordando, pero esperen al siguiente capitulo, les prometo que las cosas aún no terminan! **

**Princesa Sakany: Muchas gracias por tu interes en este fic, con gusto seguiré la historia, esto no termina hasta que termina!**

**yssareyes48: El amor no siempre dura para siempre... ¿o si?**

**No se vayan a perder el próximo capitulo! nos leemos mañana, prometo subirlo sin falta para que bajen los trinches y las antorchas jejejeje no me mateeeeen!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes que nada los créditos correspondientes: los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es totalmente de mi autoría y por supuesto solo la uso con fines de diversión entre los fans de la serie Sailor Moon.**

**Mi confesión del día! Es bien sabido para los que me leen que mis historias casi siempre estan inspiradas en canciones y bueno, la verdad es que esta historia me la inspiró la canción Love Story de Taylor Swift, más que la canción el video jejeeje. Solo no quería decirselos hasta esta parte porque sabrían que esperar, aúnque puedo pensar que algunas chicas ya se lo imaginaban.**

**Disfrutenla!**

Época actual. Finales de Otoño.

En el aeropuerto de Inglaterra la pequeña chica de cabellos negros, lacios y cortos con un abrigo largo gris claro, jeans y botines negros muy altos estaba esperando frente a la puerta de salida del vuelo 705 de Italia. Esperó hasta ver a un hombre alto de cabellos negros cortos y lacios, cuerpo musculoso, totalmente varonil y lentes oscuros, polo blanco con líneas rojas y rosas en el cuello y jeans azul claro, tenía una sudadera azul abierta. Traía una maleta grande en la mano izquierda y un maletín deportivo en la derecha.

-Te ves ridículo con esos lentes oscuros, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que estás dentro del aeropuerto?

-Cállate enana, tengo resaca. ¿Dónde está el auto?

-Ah… eso… está en el estacionamiento, vamos.

Ambos hermanos salieron del aeropuerto, la chica lo guio hasta un auto plateado donde una chica rubia estaba apoyada en el cofre ofreciendoles una visión de su perfíl. Tenía el cabello amarrado en un chongo alto y un saco blanco, conforme se fueron acercando pudo apreciar que lucía una blusa blanca de cuello alto y un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y zapatillas blancas, en su mano libre tenía una pashmina azul a juego con sus jeans. Estaba hablando por celular y se reía, sus labios tenían labial rojo intenso que con su piel clara resaltaban mucho. Llamó la atención del chico de inmediato, se sintió inexplicablemente atraído hacia ella con tanta fuerza.

-Darien lo siento, no pasé mi prueba de manejo y no me dieron la identificación, así que le pedí a mi amiga Serena que me trajera. ¿Serena?

La chica del saco blanco se giró totalmente hacia ellos regalándole una enorme sonrisa a ambos agitando la mano, en la que tenía la bufanda, se despidió de la persona que tenía en la línea.

-¿Lista Hotaru?

-Totalmente! Serena Tsukino te presento a mi detestable hermano mayor Darien Chiba, Darien ella es mi mejor amiga, sé amable.

Darien le dio un golpecito en las costillas con el codo a su hermana mientras extendía la mano hacia la rubia.

-Un placer conocer a la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

-Mucho gusto.

Cuando se tomaron las manos sintieron una fuerte corriente de emociones, sus corazones palpitaron demasiado rápido poniéndolos nerviosos, se soltaron las manos como si se quemaran sintiéndose extraños y aturdidos, Serena para disumular se llevó un mechón de cabello inexistente detrás de la oreja y Darien se pasó la mano por el cabello de la nuca viendo al suelo.

-¿Podrías abrirnos la cajuela?

Hotaru ya llevaba la maleta de Darien detrás del auto, él se acercó a Hotaru para evitar que la cargara y se lastimara. Serena apretó el botón y el maletero se abrió, se metió en el asiento del conductor con la sensación de haber visto a Darien en algún sitio pero no recordaba en donde con el cosquilleo que su tacto le había provocado en la mano.

-¿Quieres que conduzca?

Se ofreció Darien que ya tomaba asiento en el lugar del copiloto y Hotaru atrás se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-No, vienes de un viaje largo, seguro necesitas descansar, además… tu olor me dice que has estado bebiendo, no creo que sea prudente.- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos azul celeste lo estaban hechizando.

-¡Alcohólico!- Se burló Hotaru

-Eso es correcto, tomé una copa en el avión, pero solo para calmar la resaca.- dijo en su favor

Serena arrancó el auto y salieron del estacionamiento hacia la avenida.

-A mi madre no le agradará escuchar eso.

-A mi madre no le agradan muchas cosas, ¿Cómo está la abuela Lita?

-Más lúcida que nunca te lo garantizo, y molesta porque no le has hablado.

-Ya me perdonará, no tuve mucho tiempo con el master, entenderá.

-Como sea.- se escuchó el celular de Hotaru sonar varias veces indicando que era un mensaje recibido- Oye Serena, dice Seiya quiere salir contigo, no deja de preguntarme por ti, ya me tiene harta.- Dijo Hotaru algo irritada por la insistencia de Seiya.

-Que amable pero no estoy interesada- Comentó Serena tranquila mientras veía el espejo junto a Darien y éste la analizaba.

-Tienes que salir más, no seas tan aguafiestas! Si quieres puedo presentarte a algunos hijos de los amigos de mis padres, ellos son buenos partidos.

Serena soltó una carcajada divertida.

-Gracias Hot pero no, si decido salir con alguien será porque me he enamorado y no por complacer a alguien más.

-Hermana no seas entrometida- la recriminó Darien

-Por cierto Darien, mamá te está buscando esposa.

Serena soltó una risita de burla mientras Darien lanzaba un juramento entre dientes.

-¿Qué tienen los Chiba? ¿El gen casamentero viene en el paquete?- preguntó a Darien que negaba irritado por el comentario de su hermana.

-Supongo que viene en los genes. Perdón por eso.- se avergonzó Darien.

-Bien, si quieren librarse de eso tendrán que encontrar pareja pronto ustedes dos o mi madre y yo les conseguiremos una. Y será divertido, para nosotras claro.- soltó amenazadora

-Estoy saliendo con alguien Hotaru- Dijo Serena con tranquilidad y una hermosa sonrisa. Darien la miró un poco celoso, un sentimiento que lo desconcertó.

-Tu perro pug no cuenta por si también pretendes decirme que duermes con un macho cada noche.

-Rayos…- Soltó una risita tonta al ser interrumpido su próximo argumento.

Darien se quitó los lentes oscuros cuando llegaron a la mansión Chiba. Al entrar Darien fue recibido por un huracán de besos y abrazos maternos.

-Se ve que tu madre extrañó a tu hermano.

-Ni digas, lo idolatra. Vamos a mi habitación, tengo que arreglarme para la cena de esta noche en el restaurante del hotel de tus padres.

-¿Vas a ir a la cena? suerte con ello, yo estaré en casa con una pijama nadando entre palomitas de maíz y una película, serán mi mejor forma de descansar.

-No, tú irás conmigo- le soltó Hotaru divertida

-No, tú irás con Andrew y fin de la discusión, si tienes que arreglarte yo me retiro. Nos vemos después Luna, un placer conocerte Darien- Serena ya estaba casi en la puerta cuando Luna le habló

-Sere, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta en Crescent Moon? Tus padres estarán ahí- Preguntó Luna que solo se separó de Darien para dirigirse a la chica

-Ellos irán con mi hermano Haruka pero yo no iré, me opongo a pasar la noche de sábado saludando a snobs groseros.

-Así nunca conseguirás una pareja decente Serena, tus padres te tendrán que casar a la fuerza. –Le aseguró Luna en tono de reprimenda maternal

-Si consiguen a un hombre mínimamente digno de mi entonces me casaré con gusto, pero creo que les tomará bastante tiempo para ello- riendo divertida- además no es que esté preocupada por encontrar un hombre, el amor llegará solo, no es algo que se planea- con desenfado le dio un suave abrazo a Luna que correspondió.

Se despidió y salió de la mansión Chiba con tanta familiaridad que dejó a Darien boquiabierto.

-Esa chica es voluntariosa y al parecer muy relajada.

-Es mi mejor amiga, deberías conocerla mejor, es linda – Hotaru se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación a cambiarse con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es una buena mujer, pero no le gusta el ambiente ostentoso, es muy peculiar y le ha dado nuevas perspectivas a Hotaru- le aseguró Luna a su hijo

-¿Nuevas perspectivas?

-Se estaba volviendo arrogante y eso no es admisible en esta familia –La voz de la anciana se escuchó fuerte y claro mientras se acercaba a Luna y Darien.

-Abuela Lita!- Darien la abrazó fuerte.

-Tu, muchacho, no me has hablado en un mes, ¿acaso crees que tu abuela es eterna? Déjame verte – El chico dejó de abrazarla, ella lo analizó detenidamente- Cada día luces más como un Shields.

-Soy lo que tú quieras que sea Abuelita- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla al que ella solo volteó los ojos, no la tenía muy contenta por olvidar llamarla- Así que… ¿Hotaru se estaba volviendo arrogante?

-Por fortuna hizo amistad con Serena, es una buena mujer, inteligente, humilde y de buen corazón, me gustaría que ella fuera parte de mi familia, es una digna persona para ser Chiba.

-Abuela por favor, no quiero, voy llegando y ya estas…

-¿Quién te mencionó a ti cabeza dura? Pensaba en Jedite, tu primo, vive en Estados Unidos, pero vendrá en unas semanas, quiero que se conozcan y si Jedite sabe manejarlo bien, podrá conquistarla. En cuanto a ti, posiblemente te guste la hija de uno de los socios de tu padre, se llama Beril, es muy bella y sofisticada, creo que te gustará, pero su actitud no termina de convencerme.

Darien se sintió abrumado por su abuela, la amaba pero entre ella y su madre Luna, no le estaban haciendo fácil su regreso.

.

.

Tal como había planeado, Serena estaba acostada en su sillón con un short muy pequeño de tela suave, una camiseta de tirantes y una sudadera de cierre abierta, una de las mangas estaba caída dejando su hombro izquierdo descubierto. Su cabello seguía en un chongo pero con algunos risos de fuera que le caían gráciles junto a las orejas. Su perro pug llamado Pulga estaba acostado en su estómago dormido mientras ella cambiaba canales de TV sin ánimos, y comía palomitas de maíz. Se interesó por una de súper héroes de cómics con explosiones y súper poderes, amaba esas películas. Escuchó el timbre, no quería levantarse del sillón pero Pulga estaba ladrando a la puerta y saltó de su estómago al piso sacándole el aire.

-¡Ay Pulga! ¡Que escandaloso eres! Pequeño bribón…

Cuando abrió la sorpresa se la llevaron ambos, Serena no se esperaba que fuera Darien ni él esperaba verla de esa manera pero le encantó, de alguna forma desde que la vio le atrajo, se sintió posesivo, como si ella le perteneciera desde siempre. Se sintió avergonzado por quedársele viendo como un idiota.

-Hola… - Comenzó Serena al sentirse observada por esos ojos azules tan oscuros y profundos que la perturbaban

-Ho-hola, perdón que te moleste tan tarde, Hotaru me dio tu dirección, recién me di cuenta de que no bajé de tu auto la maleta deportiva de la cajuela, ¿podrías devolvérmela?

-¿En serio? Claro que si, solo… déjame ponerme los tenis y encontrar las llaves del auto, ¿quieres pasar?- le abrió la puerta totalmente esperando a que pasara para cerrar- Creí que tú también estarías en la fiesta con Hotaru y el resto de los Chiba.

-No, acabo de llegar, no tengo ánimos de fiestas y gente ruidosa, preferí quedarme a descansar pero dejé unas cosas en la maleta y las necesito, no pensé en molestarte simplemente yo… no pensé, lo siento- Se estaba comportando como un adolescente torpe

-No te preocupes por eso, me alegro que vinieras, yo no me habría dado cuenta de eso, casi nunca uso el maletero.

Darien no dejó pasar lo que dijo y lo repitió mentalmente "me alegro que vinieras" ¿Por qué lo diría? Ella se fue a su habitación dejándolo solo, una escena de acción pasaba en la película y atrapó su atención, esos films le gustaban mucho. Serena regresó con los tenis puestos, vio a Darien demasiado entretenido comiendo de sus palomitas, le dio gracia verlo tan entretenido.

-Lástima, ya pasó mi escena favorita- Desilusionada Serena

-¿Cuándo se avienta del avión?

-Si, es genial ¿no crees?- Se emocionó al recordarla

-Por supuesto que lo es! Y el villano es de primera, solo mira esos brazos- Darien también se emocionó

Serena se giró a verle los brazos a Darien y muy cínica se rio.

-Si, de primera los brazos.

Darien la miró y se rio, que cínica mirándolo de esa manera, pero le dio gracia, de haber sido otra chica le habría dejado las cosas en claro ya que no le gustaban los coqueteos descarados pero con ella todo era distinto, desde el primer instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron sintió que era distinta al resto. Serena le ofreció quedarse a ver la película con ella, cosa que aceptó. Sentirse tan tranquilos el uno con el otro era incluso irracional, apenas se conocían y sentían esa extraña sensación de conocerse desde siempre. Pulga se acostó entre ellos con la panza arriba, se durmió de inmediato, vaya perro guardián, a Darien le gustaban los perros así que puso su mano distraído en la panza de este pero no se había dado cuenta de que Serena ya la tenía ahí, sus manos juntas desataron un calor en sus cuerpos que no conocían, ella miró directamente y sin vacilar a los ojos zafiro de Darien, y él quedó enamorado de sus ojos celestes, sin saber cómo sus labios se unieron en un beso que sabía a una espera muy larga, algo ansiado en ellos les decía que estaba bien, que todo iba a estar bien, sintieron un escalofrío recorrer desde la raíz de sus cabellos bajando por su espalda hasta el final de su columna. Serena se dejó llevar por los labios expertos de Darien, tuvo de pronto una visión de un hombre alto, parecido a Darien, con ropa distinta, sonriéndole dulcemente y sintió una gran tristeza, casi hasta querer llorar, se sentía tan confundida, se alejó de sus labios con cuidado y sin saber cómo, su mano estaba en el pecho de Darien junto a su corazón y él tenía apretada su mano para que no la apartara.

Se miraron confundidos, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Tu maleta… hay que ir por tu maleta- le susurró apartando su mano rápidamente

Serena se levantó decidida pero se tambaleó un poco, Darien la sostuvo por los hombros, sin decir mas, bajaron al estacionamiento del edificio. Llegaron al auto de Serena, Darien sacó su maleta deportiva.

-Debo irme, gracias por la película, las palomitas y …

-_¿El beso? _– pensó emocionada Serena

-La maleta- Se mordió el labio apenado, no sabía si debía mencionarlo o no

-_Oh…_- pensó con desilusión-No te preocupes, cuando gustes, las palomitas de microondas son mi especialidad culinaria. Regresa con cuidado.

-Si, gracias… -se miraron de nuevo, no se querían separar, no podían apartar sus miradas el uno del otro.

Serena tembló visiblemente debido al frío.

-Regresa arriba- Acarició el hombro descubierto con familiaridad y lo cubrió con la sudadera – Esta haciendo frío, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

-Si… ya me voy- comenzó a caminar hacia atrás- Me alegro que te hayas divertido- Agitó la mano y caminó hacia el elevador que abrió apenas presionó el botón, pronto desapareció tras sus puertas.

Darien salió del edificio y entró en su auto, puso sus manos en el volante aún sin encender el motor y una pregunta salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué está pasándome?

Serena llegó a su apartamento, cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí, recargada con la espalda pegada a la puerta y una pregunta que salió sin pasar por su cerebro.

-¿Qué demonios está… ocurriendo? ¿Por qué se agita mi corazón de esta manera?

Ambos se tocaron los labios recordando los sentimientos cálidos que les provocaron.

**Bien bien bieeeen, empieza una nueva etapa, espero que esta les guste también! ansío saber que opinan! Princesa Sakany: Espero que te gusten tanto estos nuevos capitulos tanto como los anteriores!**

**yssareyes48: Esperemos que esta vez tengan otra oportunidad para amarse tanto como en su otra vida, eso solo el tiempo lo dira jejejeje**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOOOOSSSS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno como ya saben los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, originales de la serie Sailor Moon, la historia es original mia y solo la uso con fines recreaticos y de diversion entre fans. **

Toda la semana Serena y Hotaru salieron mientras que Darien se recompensaba y ajustaba al cambio de horario al tiempo que aprovechaba para acomodar todo en su habitación. A la semana siguiente tomó el control de Shields Enterprice junto a Hotaru y su padre Artemis.

A la hora del almuerzo salió con Hotaru para que lo pusiera al tanto de la empresa.

-Creo que todo va muy bien, manejaste bien la empresa en los dos años que estuve ausente, debo confesar que no me lo imaginaba. Nuestra abuela estará complacida.

-Mi abuela no tenía mucha fe en mí, pero como me parezco tanto a mi tátara tátara tátara taaaaatara abuela Hotaru creo que todo me lo perdonaba

-No tantos tátara, tampoco exageres- Hotaru se rio de su propia exageración

-Además recibí mucha asesoría y ayuda de los jefes de departamento y de Serena, sabes ella es muy linda, me ayudó mucho con un montón de cosas.

-¿Ella que hace? ¿a qué se dedica?- preguntó casual sin demostrar mucho interés

-Ayuda de vez en cuando a la administración de la empresa de su padre, conoces los hoteles Crescent Moon?

-Por supuesto, me hospedo en esos, son de lo mejor.

-Bueno, ella a veces administra la sección europea, su hermano la asiática y su papá como es mayor está viendo la introducción en América en Brasil, al parecer todo va muy bien, aunque no lo creas es muy inteligente, divertida y le encanta ser independiente, tiene ese extraño espíritu de aventura que aplica en los negocios, toma riesgos como si escogiera dulces en la tienda, a veces me gustaría ser arriesgada como ella.

-No me dio esa impresión cuando la vi en su departamento…

-No porque separa los negocios de su vida personal y créeme, es una genio en los negocios, pero es un desastre en su vida personal, solo ha tenido una relación en su vida, una! ¿Puedes creerlo? solo que el muy maldito la engaño y bueno, no quiso volver a saber nada de hombres, también es un desastre andante, deja todo tirado por todos lados, y Pulga, ni se diga, lo adora con toda el alma, si alguien quiere acercarse a Sere tiene que pasar el estricto control de calidad de Pulga, es imposible ese perro, parece poseído.

Darien se quedó callado pues Pulga no le hizo ningún escándalo cuando entro en el departamento, solo lo olfateó, ni siquiera hizo nada cuando le iba agarrar la pancita y terminó besando a Serena, había algo raro alrededor de ella.

-Su hermano Haruka está por casarse, conoció a una hermosa heredera asiática violinista, una muy famosa en su medio por cierto, se llama Michiru Kaio, me encantaría que la conocieras, es casi de la familia.

Darien casi se atragantó

-¿De la familia, que es eso, que significa?

-Bueno, Serena es muy querida por mamá y por la abuela, la consideran una hija más y mi padre también la adora, desde que nos conocimos los Tsukino acuden con regularidad a nuestras reuniones y también nosotros a las de ellos como el día que llegaste, conocemos bien a Haruka y a Michiru.

-Tan genial es?

-Por supuesto, cuando conozcas mejor a Serena tal vez te enamores pero olvídalo, mi abuela quiere casarla con Jedite y yo quiero que conozca a Seiya, es un amigo de la universidad, se muere por conocerla mejor- Con un aire insinuante que molestó a Darien

-No deberías de promover los encuentros sexuales de tus amigos, en especial los de Serena, si ella no quiere conocer a nadie no deberías inmiscuirte en sus asuntos, y si ese tal Seiya tiene malas intenciones la única que se arrepentirá serás tú.

- ¿Tú estás defendiendo a Serena Tsukino?- totalmente boquiabierta Hotaru lo miraba con burla y una sonrisa de incredulidad

-por supuesto- se dio cuenta de que era raro siendo que apenas la conocía- digo, apenas la conozco y no sé mucho de ella salvo lo que me has contado pero no creo que sea buena idea que te metas en temas que no te tocan, ya veremos cuando la abuela se meta en tu vida y te quiera meter por los ojos un hombre.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo a uno en la mira y no tengo problemas con eso, es súper sexy

-Y también un mujeriego si dices que es sexy

-Tu eres sexy y no eres mujeriego, apenas y sales con mujeres, ¿acaso esperas a la indicada o eres gay?- preguntó burlona Hotaru

-Deja de hablarle así a tu hermano mayor y come, tenemos que regresar a la oficina- le dio un pequeño golpe a Hotaru en las costillas que la hizo saltar

-Que aburrido eres.

-Dijiste que Serena "A veces" se hace cargo de la administración, ¿Por qué solo a veces?

-Oh… bueno ella es un espíritu libre, nunca le ha gustado que nadie le diga que hacer, es como si hubiera estado encerrada toda su vida, no me lo explico, simplemente es como si tuviera un serio complejo anti esclavitud, así que se dedica a dar clases de manualidades en un centro para huérfanos, normalmente ese es su trabajo comunitario... sin paga por cierto... pero fuera del horario es accionista de Crescentmoon y fanática del Wall Street, tiene una fortuna ella sola, además lo que le paga su padre en sus asesorías y la administración, créeme, es un genio, un genio MUY rico, y pensar que todo lo hace por hobby.

Impresionado por lo que su hermana le contaba Darien la admiró sinceramente aunque no dijo nada y procuró parecer indiferente.

Esa misma noche los hermanos iban saliendo de la oficina cuando una moto negra Kawasaki ninja salió de algún lado asustándolos cuando se dirigían al auto.

-¿Qué rayos?- Preguntó Darien tomando a Hotaru por el codo poniéndola detrás de él

-Serena tonta, me asustaste- gritó Hotaru detrás de su hermano

Serena se quitó el casco dejando caer su largo cabello rubio Darien casi suspiró solo de verla con ese atuendo de cuero negro entallándole las curvas, prácticamente se la estaba comiendo con los ojos, Serena no pasó por alto los ojos que la devoraban, sintió un extraño calor en su cuerpo, como si fueran caricias, se estremeció pero tuvo que disimularlo.

-Lo siento, no era mi intensión asustarlos. Hola Darien, Hotaru quieres que te de un aventón a casa? Tengo algo que contarte.- movió las cejas como solo una mujer sabe moverlas a su cómplice

-Oh… ¿chisme valioso?- preguntó entusiasmada la pelinegra

-Muy valioso- aseguró Serena risueña

-Dari cariño, no me esperes despierto.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, tomó el otro casco, esperó a que Serena recogiera su cabello y lo metiera en su casco para irse a algún sitio.

Darien entró en el auto siguiendo de cerca la moto, pero giró en otra dirección y tuvo que seguir su camino a casa.

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando Darien estaba pegado a la puerta de la mansión, la que según su abuela había pertenecido desde siempre a los Shields. Salió al jardín y caminó hasta el portón, justo entonces entró la motocicleta de Serena.

Serena se despidió de Hotaru, ésta entro en la casa un poco vacilante porque había tomado unas copas. Ya estaba saliendo de las rejas cuando vio a Darien caminando con tranquilidad hacia ella.

-Hola, perdón por llevarme a tu hermana tanto tiempo, sé que debe estar cansada y debe trabajar mañana.- Se disculpó Serena quitándose el casco frente a Darien quien tomó interés por su rostro, blanco, sus labios rojos, el azul despejado de sus ojos y su cabellera rubia, no quería ver más abajo de su rostro porque temía perder la cordura que lo amenazaba cada vez que se encontraba con ella.

-No te preocupes… dime, ¿Por qué cada que te veo en esta casa se siente como si fuera tuya?

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo. Esta casa parece que te perteneciera desde hace mucho.

-Tal vez me ha pertenecido desde antes de nacer Serenity- Le susurró acercando su rostro a su oído.

Cuando la llamó de ese modo sintió un extraño mareo que le provocó que perdiera el equilibrio de la moto y cayera. Darien también pudo sentir un mareo extraño pero pudo tomarla antes de que se lastimara

-¿Por qué me llamaste así?- preguntó desconcertada por perder el equilibrio y la sensación de mareo que tuvo al escuchar esas palabras, ese nombre, esa voz…

-No lo sé… no lo pensé, solo salió así- contestó con naturalidad pero en sus ojos se leía la confusión que él mismo sentía

Desde la ventana eran observados por dos pares de ojos, Lita y Luna los espiaban desde sus respectivas ventanas en sus habitaciones.

-Algo me dice que mi hijo no estaba esperando a Hotaru- Susurró Luna sin dejar de ver a su hijo tomando por los hombros a Serena

Lita por su parte miraba atenta y muy seria desde su habitación

-De verdad, ¿no sabes porque me llamaste de esa manera?- cuestionó Serena sintiendo sus manos fuertes en sus hombros.

-No lo sé, solo creo que es un hermoso nombre y va contigo, tal vez lo relacioné con tu nombre, la verdad es que ni siquiera yo mismo sé porque te llamé de esa manera

-¿Qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo?- Preguntó Serena montándose de nuevo en la moto sujetando fuertemente el casco contra su estomago

-yo también me pregunto lo mismo, desde que te conocí hace unos días tengo un sentimiento muy fuerte por ti.

-¿Una atracción irracional?- preguntó Serena con una sonrisa sin gracia en su rostro, más como diciendo algo obvio

-Si… ni siquiera te conozco y siento algo tan fuerte, mi corazón late como loco de tenerte cerca.

-Me pasa lo mismo… será mejor que no venga cuando estés, así evitaremos sentirnos incómodos.

Estaba por ponerse el casco cuando él detuvo sus manos, la tomó por la nuca y la besó con pasión, los dos comenzaron a sentir un calor desde lo profundo de su corazón, algo que no terminaban de entender, continuaron el beso sin separarse, necesitaban más y más.

Los dos se separaron bruscamente, confundidos por ser de nuevo asaltados por el impulso.

-Me disculpo por mi comportamiento, es la segunda vez y no sé qué me pasa, no puedo controlarme, perdóname si te incomodé- se disculpó Darien sonrojado y despeinándose el cabello de la nuca

-N-No, no… no te disculpes, también fui yo, yo te seguí el beso… otra vez… así que no hay nada que perdonar, yo… tengo que irme, es tarde y debo trabajar por la mañana.

-¿Quieres que te lleve en mi auto? ¿Puedes manejar?

-S-si, si, estoy perfectamente, puedo manejar bien, era la moto de mi hermano sabes?, recién me la regaló, es un fan de las motos y tengo que aprender a usarla mejor. Bueno me voy, descansa.

Iban a darse un beso pero se arrepintieron, luego se iban a dar un abrazo pero también se arrepintieron, optaron por un simple apretón de manos distante y veloz, Serena sin recogerse el cabello dentro casco salió disparada dejando que su cabello volara con el viento.

Darien se revolvió el cabello confundido y avergonzado, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y volvió de nuevo dentro de la mansión. Lita lo miraba fija y seriamente, no había perdido detalle ni nada, los engranes del destino ya estaban trabajando y nadie podría detenerlos esta vez.

**Afortunadamente (para mi) no me lincharon por el capitulo de Serenity y Endymion, peeeero, me alegra que le den una oportunidad a esta historia.**

**Badu: Lo sé, tenía un final alterno en la que Serena vivia más tiempo, pero la verdad lo trágico se me da mejor, así que mejor lo cambié drasticamente, espero estes disfrutando esta parte :)**

**yssareyes48: Ya Darien esta loquito por ella jejejeje esperemos a ver que pasa entre ellos ;)  
><strong>

**Princesa Sakany: Que bueno que te guste, espero llenar tus expectativas y que te guste hasta el final.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben sus reviews, a los que me agregan de favorito y a los lectores fantasma. Me esfuerzo para darles una historia linda y original! Nos leemos en el próximo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon, la historia es original mía. Espero les guste!**

****Capitulo dedidado a PRINCESA SAKANY****

****FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! QUE LA FELICIDAD LLENE DE LUZ TU CORAZÓN Y LA CONFIANZA EN TI MISMA NUNCA TE ABANDONE, SIEMPRE CREE EN EL AMOR****

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido, ninguno de los dos se volvió a ver desde esa noche, tal vez evitándose, tal vez el destino los dejó tranquilos por un tiempo.

Serena tuvo que asistir a una de las reuniones en la embajada Alemana para promover las relaciones comerciales entre Inglaterra y Alemania junto con sus padres Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino, no estaba feliz por eso pero no tuvo mucho caso negarse al saber que Haruka tenía que ir de emergencia al hotel de Tokyo y hacer escala en el Hotel de Shanghai para hacer unas revisiones. Estaba saludando a unos empresarios alemanes cuando su madre le susurró en el oído.

-Serena mira, los Chiba han llegado, y Luna trae a su hijo Darien, seguro que ya lo conoces, es un hombre muy codiciado.

-Seguro que lo es- contestó Serena fingiendo indiferencia, cuando los dos encontraron sus miradas las desviaron fingiendo saludar a alguien más, fue un acto demasiado coordinado y embarazoso desde el punto de vista de Lita pero bien disfrazado pues nadie más lo noto.

Los padres de Serena se presentaron con Luna y Artemis, su esposo y padre de Darien y Hotaru, también con Lita que estaba ocupada hablando con otros importantes empresarios.

Pronto Kenji y Artemis se retiraron a hablar de negocios, Ikuko y Luna también se retiraron a otro lado para ponerse al día en los chismes con otras esposas de empresarios, Lita se quedó con algunos embajadores que ya la conocían de años atrás. Hotaru estaba con Andrew el que por el momento se mantenía como un "estable" sin compromisos de noviazgo, solo salían y se acostaban, les gustaba pasarla bien, pero solo eso, sabían que entre ellos no había nada más que una química sexual bastante interesante.

El momento incómodo fue cuando Serena y Darien se quedaron solos, rodeados de muchas personas y ninguno se les acercaba a charlar pero los veían risueños, como si estuvieran diciendo algo de ellos. Ambos señalaron al mismo tiempo el jardín de la embajada.

-¿Quieres…?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Si por favor, estoy sofocándome- Afirmó Serena, le cortaba la respiración verlo tan guapo con ese smoking negro y camisa blanca, moño blanco, se veía tan atractivo.

-Vamos- Darien puso su mano en la espalda de Serena, su blanca espalda resaltaba en el pronunciado escote de su vestido largo y negro, sus pechos bellamente levantados con el escote de corazón que los adornaba con pedrería que brillaba mirara en el ángulo que mirara. Sus hombros desnudos lo incitaban de manera silenciosa para besarlos. Tenía que controlarse o terminaría sobre Serena en ese lugar.

Caminaron en el jardín en silencio, se sentían muy cómodos en la compañía del otro que no hacía falta decir nada, solo se miraban y sonreían avergonzados. Cuando llegaron a la fuente principal la iluminación era escasa, Darien no pudo soportarlo más, comenzó a acariciar su hombro con tanto cuidado que la piel de Serena se estremeció haciéndola temblar. Darien al notar ese temblor fue como una invitación a continuar, bajó su rostro y comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente, deleitándose del sabor de su piel, Serena lo abrazó enredando sus dedos en su cabello, pronto los dos estaban desconectados del mundo besándose en una guerra silenciosa de posesión.

-Darien, Serena ¿Qué hacen?

La voz sorprendida de Hotaru los sacó del mundo en el que estaban, sus respiraciones agitadas no ayudaban a disimular lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Hotaru deja te explico- Se animó Serena pero cuando Hotaru la miró severa prefirió callar

-Hotaru, ya no somos unos niños, no me pongas esa cara- De advirtió Darien

-No… ya no somos unos niños- Hotaru molesta se dio media vuelta seguida de Andrew a quien apenas habían notado, él solo les alzó los puños y enseñó sus pulgares en señal de aprobación y se alejó con Hotaru.

Regresaron a la fiesta pero ya había menos invitados, los Tsukino solo estaban esperando por su hija para retirarse, se despidieron de los Chiba y llevaron a su hija a su departamento.

Mientras que los Chiba iban un poco revueltos por el drama que estaba armando Hotaru al encontrar a su hermano y su mejor amiga juntos.

-Es increíble que me hayas hecho creer que Serena no te interesaba

-Pues si me interesa y mucho, ¿por qué haces tanto escándalo por eso?

-Yo no quiero que termine siendo tu juguete, Serena no se merece ser traicionada otra vez

-¿Traicionada? Ni siquiera sabemos si lo nuestro funcionará ¿y ya estás dando por hecho que la traicionaré?

-Seguramente lo harás, eres hombre

-¿Y porque soy hombre tienes que generalizar?

-Por supuesto que si

-Hotaru déjame en paz

-Jamás!

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Artemis y Luna no le dieron mayor importancia al tema, de hecho a ellos les parecían una pareja encantadora, así que se fueron a dormir.

Lita por su parte no podía dejar de escuchar los alegatos de Hotaru.

-Ya basta Hotaru, ¡ya déjame en paz!, me gusta Serena y yo le gusto a ella, ¿en que te afecta?- El ánimo de Darien ya estaba encendido y no quería escuchar más a su hermana.

-¡En que es mi mejor amiga y tu mi hermano! No quiero que ustedes dos estén juntos, si algo sale mal entre ustedes me pondrán a mi en una mala situación, no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga y no quiero terminar odiando a mi hermano, esto es una locura, te exijo que dejes esto ahora. – La voz de Hotaru era seria y exigente.

-¡Si pudiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho pero no puedo, Serena me gusta demasiado, no puedo evitar querer estar con ella y ella siente lo mismo que yo! – Exasperado Darien le gritó a Hotaru

-Bien, en ese caso hablaré con ella ¡y no volverá a verte de nuevo!- Amenazó gritando Hotaru sin apartar la mirada del rostro decidido de su hermano.

-¿Y tú crees que te hará caso?- La miró desafiante

-Si valora mi amistad mas que a un desconocido lo hará- Sentenció triunfante la pelinegra.

Darien iba a responder, su mirada ya estaba bastante cargada de ira.

-Ya es suficiente ustedes dos, Darien ven conmigo.- Habló Lita con voz decidida y firme.

Darien siguió a su abuela sin voltear a ver a Hotaru, ésta no se dejó intimidar y los siguió a escondidas. Cuando vio que la puerta de la habitación de su abuela se cerró se puso al frente con el oído bien pegado a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían.

-Darien, ¿de verdad te gusta tanto Serena Tsukino?

-De verdad abuela, quiero conocerla más y tal vez casarme con ella, no lo sé, no lo tengo muy claro, tengo mucha confusión

-Entiendo… Darien… hay algo en ese baúl podrías abrirlo por favor? Lo haría yo misma pero soy débil para levantarlo yo sola.- Lita se sentó en la mecedora

-Nada de eso abuela, déjame a mí.

Abrió un baúl y sacó un cuadro cubierto con una manta de algodón que en algún tiempo fue blanca y ahora era amarillenta.

-Ábrelo y dime que ves?-Éste lo abrió, frunció el ceño sin entender-¿Qué es lo que ves Darien?

-Es… Hotaru, Serena y yo… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo hicieron esto?- el cuadro mostraba rostros iguales a los de ellos pero con ropas distintas, las diferencias radicaban en que se veían más jóvenes. Miró la fecha firmante que databa de los años 1800 pero no se veía exactamente qué fecha tenía.

-Ella es Hotaru, mi abuela, Endymion su hermano y Serenity su prometida… me temo que la historia está repitiéndose de nuevo. Mi abuela me contó que Endymion murió en un accidente y Serenity nunca pudo recuperarse de eso, murió de depresión al poco tiempo. Justo como hoy, mi abuela y Endymion pelearon para que él no se casara con Serenity por temor a lo que la sociedad de aquellos años les haría … no se casaron porque murieron… Darien... el que te parezcas a Endymion no es una coincidencia, el que Serena ahora tenga todo lo que no tuvo Serenity tampoco es una coincidencia… ella era una esclava a la que Endymion rescató de las garras de una mala mujer, se enamoraron profundamente… Hotaru, Serena y tu…. Las piezas están puestas querido, solo tu sabes cómo las harás encajar, es tu destino terminar con lo que Endymion no pudo concluir, pero también tienes la opción de elegir no seguir con ese rumbo y alejarte de Serena.

Darien de pronto se sintió cansado tuvo que sentarse en la cama de su abuela mientras ella se mecía en la silla frente a él, analizando su rostro y las emociones que por él cruzaban.

-Sé que Hotaru no lo hace de mala voluntad, con el tiempo entenderá que el destino de Serena y el tuyo estaban escritos desde hace mas de un siglo, he vivido 85 años y no creí que este momento llegaría pero me alegra que me tocara a mí y no a Luna, es más imprudente y deja que sus emociones se desborden… Serenity murió en esta casa, en uno de los cuartos prohibidos, era la habitación de Endymion, pero no hubo poder humano que la sacara de esa habitación hasta su muerte, ha estado cerrado desde ese entonces, aquí esta la llave, has lo que desees con ella, todo lo que hay dentro te pertenece por derecho. La habitación de Hotaru es la misma habitación que la de mi abuela, le ha pertenecido desde siempre.

Un profundo silencio inundo la habitación, Darien no podía apartar la vista del cuadro, eran demasiadas revelaciones para una sola noche. Mientras tanto Hotaru se tapaba la boca para no estallar en llanto. Escuchó que Darien se acercaba a la puerta y se escondió detrás de una de las cortinas del pasillo, vio a su hermano salir con el cuadro en una mano y en otra una llave antigua y algo oxidada, vio los rostros de la pintura, eran iguales a ellos y eso le sacó grandes lágrimas silenciosas, se tapó la boca con la mano para no gemir de dolor que provocaba esa imagen en su corazón.

Darien fue hacia la habitación de Endymion, tantas preguntas, un estremecimiento le recorrió la piel y la columna haciéndolo temblar, se sintió nervioso pero tomó aire para calmarse. Introdujo con cuidado la llave, al dar la vuelta se escuchó un chirrido que delató la antigüedad del desuso que tenía. La puerta se abrió y el olor de los años y la humedad le dieron la bienvenida, extrañamente también un olor a rosas se percibía. Encontró una lámpara antigua que encendió con cuidado, los amarillos y naranjas comenzaron a danzar en la habitación e imágenes de recuerdos lo llenaron de pronto, de Endymion en esa habitación, leyendo cartas, firmando documentos, viéndose en el espejo, era idéntico… era él… sintió un dolor de cabeza agudo, tuvo que sentarse un momento en la cama… la cama… el recuerdo de cabellos dorados por todo el colchón, gemidos de pasión inundaron sus oídos, el rostro de Serena o Serenity pidiéndole más besos, piernas entrelazadas y ardiente pasión… no pudo continuar, tuvo que levantarse, se obligó a respirar profundo, su mente debía estar clara… como si de un fantasma se tratase la habitación le mostró la última noche de Serenity, ahí postrada en la cama, oliendo las sábanas de Endymion, una dulce lágrima rodó por el decrépito rostro de la bella Serenity, de sus labios un suspiro "Endymion" y cayó en el sueño eterno… hasta hacía 27 años que había regresado a la vida, igual que él hacía 29…

La tristeza le invadió el corazón se sentó de nuevo en la cama y lloró amargamente, ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba, solo sentía tanto dolor que no pudo evitarlo, era como si llorara por lo que hace tanto tiempo no fue, por esos sentimientos atrapados en el tiempo en esa misma habitación. Cuando pudo recuperar su control era casi el alba, se quitó el saco, se desabrocho hasta medio pecho la camisa y se subió los puños blancos hasta el codo para tener los brazos bien libres, estaba moviendo papeles, viendo en cajas, todo lo que en el pasado perteneció a Endymion, no había mucho que decir al respecto, algunas joyas de oro y piedras preciosas, trajes de telas finas, documentos antiguos de negocios y propiedades, pinturas invaluables, accesorios antiguos, todo le hacía sentir mucha nostalgia, estuvo ahí dentro hasta las 9 de la mañana cuando su ánimo no le permitió continuar y ya había indagado lo suficiente.

Bajó a desayunar con su familia que lo miró en silencio, posiblemente tuviera ojeras enormes, el cabello despeinado y se vería peor que nunca, para su sorpresa, Hotaru también se veía mal, tenía ojeras y sus ojos se veían rojos, como si hubiese llorado toda la noche. Se sentó en la mesa y comieron sin hablar, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, sus padres suponían que sería causa de la riña que tuvieron, Lita sabía que Darien había pasado la noche en el cuarto de Endymion pero de Hotaru no se explicaba, ella no era una niña que se dejara llevar por el remordimiento de pelearse con su hermano, debía ser por otra cosa.

El fin de semana fue difícil, el resto de la tarde Darien se la pasó limpiando personalmente esa habitación, guardando en cajas lo que sabía eran sus pertenencias, tirando lo que sabía que no sería útil, limpiando los recuerdos tristes de un amor que no fue pero tenía la posibilidad de ser pero no estaba seguro si deseaba continuar con lo que dejaron inconcluso hacía años.

Hasta la media noche se quedó profundamente dormido, teniendo sueños que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero sabía que eran los recuerdos de su pasado, descubrió muchas cosas más dentro de sus memorias. Al amanecer todo era claro, debía estar con Serena, ella era su único amor.

**Badu: Endymion ya despertó en la mente de Darien! que emoción!**

**Yssareyes48: Romance en proceso de cuajar! ya merito ya merito! **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo! Que emoción!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenos días mis pequeñas! Les recuerdo, los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento entre fans. Historia original de La Dama oculta Mistress9 osea yooop!**

El lunes por la mañana se sentía agotado, el domingo no hizo nada más que continuar limpiando esa habitación como un poseso. Tuvo varias juntas antes de su hora de comida, su estómago ni siquiera pedía alimento pero se sentía débil, no sabía cómo había reaccionado Serena con Hotaru, seguramente ya había dañado esa amistad, pero tenía que volver a verla.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y Darien estaba firmando unos documentos, no escuchó cuando abrieron la puerta de su despacho hasta que una bolsa de plástico semitransparente invadió su escritorio y parte de los papeles que estaba leyendo, levantó la vista y vio a su hermana ya instalada en el sillón frente a él.

-Son las 5 ¿sabes?

-Ah… ¿y?

-Y no has comido aún, te traje algo de comer, por favor ábrelo- su voz a pesar de ser de preocupación era también de nervios, se retorció un poco las manos

-No tengo hambre- No quería ser grosero pero tampoco quería meterle a su estómago algo que no quería

-Ábrelo y come o te lo daré por la fuerza, cabeza de chorlito

Le dio gracia su insulto, solo en contadas ocasiones le llamaba así. Rio por lo bajo y tomó la bolsa sacando un paquete de unicel, no era ninguna comida fina, solo papas y hamburguesa, ella le dejó un refresco de botella que sacó de su bolsa. Él comió sin ánimos, ninguno de los dos habló hasta que Hotaru vio que comió al menos la mitad de la comida.

-Te juro que jamás creí que esto pasaría, tu, Serena, yo, los tres de nuevo aquí…

-¿Entonces tú también recordaste lo que vivimos en el pasado?- lo dijo más con tristeza que con alivio, Hotaru solo afirmó con la cabeza-¿Nos escuchaste a mi abuela y a mi?

-¿Tú que creías que te iba a dejar ir tan fácil? Por supuesto que los escuché y recordé muchas cosas esa noche

-¿Cómo cuáles?- Darien no siguió comiendo, se reclinó en el sillon con la nuca apoyada en el respaldo vió a Hotaru suspirar pesadamente girarse para ver por la enorme ventana de su oficina

-Recordé cuando le pedí a Taiki que vengara tu muerte… en ese entonces sabía bien que Serenity estaba mal y que no sobreviviría sin ti, fue tanto mi odio… y después me odié por ello en silencio, tal vez regresé porque muy dentro sentía remordimiento por lo que te hice de pedirte que no te casaras con ella, sabía lo que la sociedad le causaría a tu nombre y a ella la apreciaba tanto como a una hermana, no quería que la hirieran, pero terminé creándole paranoia y hacía caso de todo lo que se rumoraba… Serenity te necesitaba tanto y yo… no fui capaz de dejarla ser feliz, le presté mas oídos a esos chismes de lo que debí y ella también… lo siento mucho… no quise que las cosas fueran así, sé que esto no es tan simple pero… si en algo sirve, no me voy a oponer con lo de Serena de nuevo, solo no la lastimes.

-No es mi intensión herirla, pero no sé cómo ha reaccionado con todo esto, no sé si ella recuerda algo- se tomó la cabeza y masajeo el puente de su nariz.

-Oh, eso… no, ella no recuerda nada, ayer hable con ella y creo que esta algo desconcertada, me pidió mil veces que la perdonara, y le dije que no había problemas y que yo no iba a monopolizarla, pero creo que estará más tranquila si la vas a ver

-No sé si pueda, tengo que pasar por mamá a su club y aún tengo que firmar unas cosas- mostrándole los papeles, se notaba tan cansado y sin ánimos que a Hotaru le dio un poco de lástima.

-Yo pasaré por mamá y por hoy ya terminaste, tomate el día de mañana, regresa con más energía- su tono animado cambió por uno serio y triste-sé que no ha sido fácil para nosotros recordar todo lo que fuimos, pero antes yo era una carga para ti, solo debías encargarte de casarme y ver por mi felicidad… hoy me toca a mi encargarme de que tú te cases con el amor de tu vida, siempre has sido un hombre solitario y jamás te has involucrado en escándalos, eres tan solo tú y tienes la oportunidad de estar con esta chica maravillosa… ella cambió su destino, es inteligente y millonaria, creció en una buena familia, está al nivel de alguien que puede ser tu esposa sin poner un solo "pero", yo soy la directora de mercadotecnia de ShieldsEnterprice y tú eres un cabeza hueca si no vas y cambias tu actitud en este instante.

Darien se rió con un poco más de ánimos por todas esas cosas, era verdad, todos cambiaron, era una nueva oportunidad, tenía que dejar el pasado donde pertenecía y aprovechar lo que el destino le estaba dando.

-Si te vas ahora la encontrarás en su departamento, pero más tarde no, toma clases de Yoga a las 7, tú decides.

Le dio su mirada más juguetona y salió de su oficina dejándolo solo, no requirió mas de 5 segundos para darse cuenta de que era lo que necesitaba, tomó su saco, el celular y las llaves de su auto, se sentía con energía renovada, fue lo más rápido que pudo al departamento de Serena, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que diría cuando abriera la puerta, tocó el timbre aun sin saber que diría.

Cuando la puerta se abrió sintió un calor enorme en su pecho y la sonrisa de su rostro enorme y radiante quedó congelada cuando la persona que abrió era un tipo alto rubio con una marca de labios rojos en su mejilla, el inconfundible labial de Serena.

-¿Quién es Cariño?- Se escuchó la voz de Serena desde el fondo

-No lo sé, ¿Quién eres?

Sin rastro de risa o alegría en su rostro y con un nudo apretándole el pecho demostró todo el orgullo que su mente estaba dispuesta a otorgarle.

-Darien Chiba, busco a Serena.

-Cariño te busca un tal Darien Chiba- gritó el hombre alto y rubio mientras dejaba la puerta abierta señalándole el interior, el moreno entró con paso vacilante.

-¿Darien Chiba? ¿Qué haces aquí?- visiblemente sorprendida se acercó a él, tenía puesta una falda verde menta que le llegaba a medio muslo y una blusa de tirantes blanca, su cabello suelto completamente, tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, le encantaba esos cabellos de oro y le fascinaba la visión erótica de sus recuerdos donde habían compartido esos momentos en otros tiempos.

-Lamento interrumpirte, creo que llegue en un mal momento, debí llamarte antes pero en todo este tiempo no le he pedido tu número a Hotaru… mejor me voy y… te llamo después.

-No, no es mal momento de verdad es solo que…

-Cariño ¿Dónde tienes la mostaza Dijon?- Gritó el chico desde la cocina

Serena hizo un gesto como disculpándose con Darien

-Esta en el refrigerador, no te acabes la comida por favor, troglodita- Serena ya se acercaba a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, no la había visto tan radiante, ni siquiera a él le daba esa sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme- el corazón de Darien se sintió pesado en su pecho, tenía que salir, no le dio tiempo a Serena y salió del departamento, caminó sin detenerse, bajó por las escaleras ignorando totalmente el elevador, en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba que estaba en el piso 8.

Se sentía estúpido por creer que sería diferente, que tendrían una oportunidad para amarse, Serena merecía ser feliz aunque no fuera con él, tenía que darle espacio y dejar que las cosas para ella salieran bien en esta vida, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan mareado y miserable? Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que llegar al auto y después arrancar e irse a casa para nunca volver a entrar en la vida de Serena, sus fuerzas se estaban perdiendo, de pronto el cansancio se apoderaba de él. Apenas llegó a su auto pudo recargarse en el cofre, estaba sudando mucho, su visión estaba borrosa y sus manos adormecidas, el sonido no llegaba a sus oídos todo lo inundaba el insistente sonido muerto de un pitido en su cabeza.

Sintió una mano cálida que lo giró sin esfuerzo, pero no veía nada, ni escuchaba nada, de pronto todo se puso negro, sintió que su cuerpo perdió toda fuerza y el duro concreto se chocó contra su cuerpo.

**Oh my gosh! siento me da y no me da un sentimiento feo por Darien. Ha sido demasiado impactante para él ver a Serena con otro hombre ¿quién será? Se desmayó antes de que pudiera saber que pasaba! ¿Serena le dirá quien es? ¿Que pasará ahora? Les digo algo? ni yo sé que pasará, creo que me han llegado otras ideas locas que posiblemente agregue jijijiji. **

**Que tengan un buen inicio de semana!**

**Nora: Un placer que estes aquí leyendome! me emociona una lectora más. Ojalá que este capitulo te guste, es corto, lo sé pero espero te guste :)**

**Yssareyes48: Gracias por tu comentario! Darien quiere luchar por ella pero... lo logrará? quien era ese hombreeee?**

**Badu: Digamos que el autocontrol de Dar por ahora hizo un switch en off porque ya no puede, el cerebro también se pone en huelga a veces! esperemos a que despierte jajaja**

**Princesa Sakany: Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero hayas tenido un muy feliz cumpleaños y te la hayas pasado super! **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me agregan a sus favoritos, me siguen me leen fantasmitas y todos todos en general que se toman 10 minutos de su tiempo en leerme y en dejar sus reviews! no saben la felicidad tan inmensa que me dan :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es original mia y solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretenimiento entre fans.**

**Chicas, estoy feliz y triste... hoy termina esta historia... mi regreso al mundo fanfiction... ah que bello es regresar, había olvidado la nostalgia de terminar una historia. Bueno, este es el capitulo final de Corazón eterno, por favor disfrutenlo mucho!**

Cuando reaccionó estaba en una cama grande, el techo tenía un candelabro de araña de cristal muy limpio y hermoso, el techo blanco, tenía un zumbido en la cabeza que apenas le dejaba parpadear, tomó suficiente valor para girar la cabeza. Las paredes rosa pálido le decían que era una habitación de mujer, ¿Dónde estaba?, escuchó que la puerta se abría. Era Serena con una bandeja con platos y un jugo, dejo la bandeja en la mesita junto a la cama y se sentó a su lado tocándole la frente.

-Hola, al fin despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes?

No podía ni articular palabra alguna, lo intentó pero hizo una mueca de dolor.

-No te preocupes, no hables es evidente que te sientes mal.

-¿Cariño ya despertó?- El rubio se asomó por la puerta entreabierta y se acercó a ellos

-Ya despertó, estará bien después de que coma, no te preocupes por él, yo me hago cargo- El chico le puso la mano en el hombro y lo apretó con confianza

-¿Me acompañas un momento?- le preguntó el chico

Salieron de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, Darien no veía hacia donde se habían ido pero escuchó unas risas de Serena y como le daba las gracias, se escuchó como se cerraba una puerta y regresó con él, volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-Yo… hablé con Hotaru, ya sabe que estas aquí… me dijo que no hay problema y que por favor te cuide, también me dijo que has estado raro desde la fiesta y no has comido ni dormido bien… me preocupé mucho por ti… dijo que hoy solo comiste la mitad de lo que te llevó y no desayunaste- La preocupación era real, podía verlo en sus ojos.- Darien… no era lo que tu creías, él es mi hermano Haruka, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, bueno no tanto, solo dos meses y vino sin avisarme, estaba muy contenta él cocina muy bien es su pasatiempo, siempre que viene me prepara algo, estaba tan contenta que no sé que me pasó, pero te juro que me alegró que vinieras y cuando me di cuenta de que estabas malinterpretando las cosas salí tras de ti, fue una suerte que estuviera Haruka porque no podía cargarte yo sola…- estaba hablando distraída, con sus ojos llorosos. Con un esfuerzo que en ese momento se sentía sobrehumano, levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla, las lágrimas cayeron.- Me asustaste mucho cuando te desmayaste, me asusté demasiado, mi corazón saltó, sentí que te irías para siempre

Se inclinó sobre él dejando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, se apretaba contra él en un intento de abrazo. Él la rodeo como pudo con el cansancio que sentía, necesitaba sentirla con él, que era suya. inclinó su rostro sobre la cabeza de Serena olfateando su cabello que caía invadiendo su pecho. Lo acarició con los dedos sintiendo lo suaves que eran.

Serena se controló recuperando la cordura, se levantó de nuevo, acercó la bandeja lista para darle de comer a Darien hasta el último bocado.

-Por favor come, necesitas recuperar fuerzas. decía mientras se limpiaba con los dedos los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas

Lo ayudó a comer y poco a poco se fue recuperando, el dolor de cabeza que se formó empezó a ceder dejando solo un poco de mareo y cansancio. Serena comenzó a recoger los trastos vacios con una sonrisa al verlo mejor, al menos el color tan pálido de su rostro ya había desaparecido. Cuando se levantó de la cama Darien la tomó de la muñeca volviendo a sentarla de golpe en la cama junto a él.

-Serena… me gustas mucho, solo vine a decírtelo y realmente espero que no rechaces lo que siento por ti- la miraba tan profundamente y tan serio que no podía negarse a si misma lo que sentia por él.

-Por supuesto que no podría rechazarte, tú también me gustas mucho… - se sonrojó dulcemente- yo… hable con Hotaru cuando le dije que te desmayaste… me dijo que debía darte una oportunidad y eras un buen hombre que no jugaría conmigo… dijo que tú eras serio en tus sentimientos y que si pudiera te daría la medalla de oro en insistencia- una risa torpe salió de los labios de Serena llenando la habitación.

-Jamás te haría daño te lo prometo, no busco jugar contigo, quiero que nos conozcamos más y si esto funciona, quiero que estemos juntos por siempre, contigo siento que mi corazón esta lleno.

-Es una locura… - se rio alegre y torpe a la vez- yo siento lo mismo, nunca había sido tan impulsiva con alguien, si no me interesaras créeme que no habría salido corriendo tras de ti por lo de Haruka, no me habría importado lo que pensaras de un hombre atractivo en mi cocina… te juro que eres el primer hombre por el que me siento tan perdida que no sé quién soy…

-Tú eres Serena Tsukino, una hermosa e inteligente dama que acepta ser mi novia…

Serena lo miró sorprendida mientras él entrelazaba sus dedos y la jalaba hacia sus labios, un beso cálido y tierno esperado por los dos.

-Me encantaría ser tu novia Darien Chiba.

Se besaron de nuevo y esta vez fue más apasionado, Serena no estaba acostumbrada a entregarse en cuerpo y alma pero con Darien sentía que podía darlo todo y más, él la jaló hacia él hasta que quedó acostada, él se colocó de lado apoyado en un brazo quedando parcialmente sobre ella. Se entregó por completo a las caricias que él le brindaba, sus besos suaves y adictivos pero no quería ir más allá debido a que él estaba aún débil. Lo dejó descansar, dormir entre sus brazos sería una experiencia nueva, él entre sueños la llamó como extrañamente la había nombrado… _Serenity_… ese nombre lo reconocía como propio pero no sabía cómo es que le daba tanta nostalgia cuando la llamaba así. Durmieron plácidamente hasta que la luz del sol inundó insoportablemente la habitación debido a que no habian cerrado las cortinas por la noche. Darien se sentía mejor y más recuperado, en sus brazos se encontraba la más deliciosa de las criaturas, su Serena… la despertó con besos en su cuerpo.

Darien repartió dulces besos y deliciosas mordidas por su cuerpo incitandolo a perder el control que ella tenía, sus caricias que aunque nuevas, se sentian como si no fuera la primera vez que tuviera contacto con esas manos, esos labios. Serena se dejó llevar, derribó todas sus barreras autoimpuestas, Cerró sus ojos y abrio sus sentidos dejando que las sensaciones que Darien le diera fueran lo que ocuparían ese instante. Eran tan deliciosas sus caricias que no pudo evitar tomarlo por el cabello dejando que sus dedos jugaran acariciandolo. Él dejó de jugar con su pechos y subió a su cuello para jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, estaba mordisqueandolo cuando ella dijo algo en voz baja pero suficientemente audible como para que él lo escuchara

-Endymion...

Él no se detuvo, sonrió sin que Serena se diera cuenta bajando a su cuello que lamio y mordió con erotismo. Pero Serena se detuvo con los ojos muy abiertos con una pregunta enorme en la cabeza... ese nombre... ¿Lo dijo o lo pensó?

-_Esta claro que lo pensé, si Darien hubiera escuchado se habría detenido a preguntarme quien es Endymion... pero... ¿Quien es Endymion, por qué dije ese nombre?_

Darien se encargó de que dejara de pensar pues sintió de inmediato su resistencia, ¿acaso recordaría ahí mismo con él entre sus brazos? Serena se relajó y enredó sus piernas en las caderas de Darien, él sintió el deseo inmediato de entrar en ella, después de una larga espera de siglos, estar juntos se sentía tan bien, tan correcto que no pudo esperar más, poco a poco se deslizó en su interior. Dejaron que la pasión los dominara perdiendo el sentido de lo que los rodeaba, cada uno tuvo el mejor orgasmo de su vida entregando no solo la piel, también el alma en el otro.

Cuando lograron recuperarse y tranquilizaron sus respiraciones se fueron a la ducha, no querían separarse ni un momento, jugaron largo rato mientras se duchaban, tenían que reconocer que la conexión que compartían era demasiado exquisita, se sentían tan tranquilos juntos, Darien sabía que era porque se pertenecían el uno al otro y así es como debía ser.

Luego de un par de semanas Serena se encontraba en una cafetería con Hotaru, estaban sentadas en un balcón del segundo piso del edificio comercial. Miraba distraidamente hacia la calle donde pasaban autos, veía la gente ir y venir, el sol de media tarde dandole ese toque soñador a la ciudad. Las flores que rodeaban la barandilla del balcón tan rojas que daban la impresión de ser de plástico.

-Te ves pensativa, ¿que tienes?

-¿Tu crees?- Se sorprendió por la voz de Hotaru, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

-Llevas perdida unos 10 minutos, tu café se ha enfriado

-No, no creo- Se llevó su taza a los labios y sorbió un poco- mm si... tienes razón, se enfrió.

-Correcto... ahora ¿me dirás que tienes?

-Bueno... es algo tonto... pensaba en Darien

-Ay no quiero escuchar algo de mi hermano por favor! por eso es malo que tu mejor amiga se vuelva tu cuñada, los detalles intimos no fallan...

-¿De que hablas? No seas tonta Hot, no pensaba decirte eso, aunque si me lo preguntas, puedo decir que Dar esta bastante bien en esa materia

-Aaah asco, esa imagen no podré sacarla de mi cabeza

Serena rio divertida de las caras que puso Hotaru

-Estas bien tonta, esos detalles no te los daré jamás! Pero ya en serio, pensaba en Darien...- Sus ojos demostraron más que seriedad una nostalgia que a Hotaru se le antojó digna del atardecer que estaban viendo

-¿Que hay con mi hermano? ¿te ha hecho algo?

-Si... a decir verdad si... me ha dicho que se quiere casar conmigo- Hotaru se irguió sorprendida y divertida era una gran noticia- Pero no creo que sea el momento, es decir, apenas nos estamos conociendo, tenemos unas semanas de novios, a pesar de que Luna y mi madre se han mostrado felices por nuestro noviazgo creo que es pronto para decidir algo tan grande como matrimonio.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, es muy pronto si apenas llevas mes y medio de conocerlo... _este tonto la esta asustando... yo entiendo que han esperado demasiado tiempo para reunirse pero es demasiado pronto, tendré que darle unas patadas para que entienda_

-Por supuesto, no quiero sentirme abrumada por esto, pero me resulta dificil cuando sé que él tiene planes de otra cosa.

-No te preocupes por él, yo lo haré entrar en razón

-Por favor no lo golpees, luego tengo que curar sus moretones

Hotaru rio recordando que soltó sobre él en el jardin haciendo que cayera violentamente al pasto y le reclamó por los chocolates que se había comido sin su permiso

-Por favor no me limites, esos chocolates me los enviaron de suiza, eran importantes y el muy tonto no me dejó ni uno!

Serena reia divertida, Hotaru envió a Darien una fotografía de Serena distraida viendo al ocaso, la había tomado mientras estaba distraida pensando. Debajo de la foto otro mensaje.

_¿Matrimonio? ¿estas demente? ¿quieres asustarla?_ =Enviar=

_*Lo sé, me sobrepasé y sé que no era lo indicado, solo que ya no soporto tenerla tanto tiempo lejos de mi_

_Acosador. Deja de asustarla o la alejarás =_Enviar=

_*¿Crees que no lo sé? me arrepentí en el acto pero ya estaba hecho, no creí que lo tomaría tan en serio_

_Tonto, se lo creyó todo. Si no hablas con ella atente a las consecuencias. =_Enviar=

Serena puso atención a su amiga y dejó el celular de lado.

-¿Hablas con alguien?

-Ah si, mi madre, ya sabes como es, me pregunta por su... su... maquillaje, lo tomé en la mañana sabes. Vamos tengo que regresar, te llevo a tu departamento

-No, en realidad voy a pasar al parque antes, hoy tengo una cierta nostalgia que no puedo evitar

-¿Nostalgica tu? ¿Cuando?

-Tu siempre tan sincera, vamos!

Hotaru dejó a Serena cerca del parque que estaba a unas cuadras de su departamento. Serena veía la luna llena mientras no dejaba de preguntar por que cuando hizo por primera vez el amor con Darien lo habia llamado Endymion y él no dijo nada, ahora estaba segura que lo habia dicho, su mente le estaba jugando bromas. Desde entonces soñaba con Darien haciendole el amor en otra habitación, en otro tiempo, a la luz de velas, era todo tan diferente. Se sentía diferente y eso la estaba asustando.

Estaba sentada en un columpio, sus pies no tocaban el suelo, sintió un empujón en la espalda y empezó a mecerse, primero se asustó pero luego se relajó cuando escuchó la aterciopelada voz detras de ella

-Es una hermosa noche.

-Me encantan las noches de luna llena, son muy romanticas.

Guardaron silencio mientras Serena era empujada suavemente por Darien, el único ruido entre ellos era el del acero de la cadena del columpio.

-Sere... quiero pedirte disculpas, sé que no fue correcto proponerte matrimonio o siquiera mencionarlo cuando llevamos mes y medio de noviazgo, es un absurdo, pero me tienes tan enamorado que no me detuve a estudiar mi elocuencia, la cual fue obviamente una estupidez

Serena rio tranquila, eso lo resolvia todo.

-Esta bien que me dejes claro tus intensiones desde ya, pero demonos tiempo para conocernos mejor y veremos que pasa.

Darien en lugar de volver a empujarla la detuvo tomandola por los hombros, bajó hasta la altura de sus labios y la besó dulcemente para agradecer su comprensión.

-¿Te quedaras esta noche?- Preguntó Sere con sus labios aún pegados en los de Darien

-No lo sé, ¿que ofreces?

-Hot cakes y ¿que te parece chocolate caliente?- Darien suspiró pensativo y luego le dio una hermosa sonrisa

-Me has convencido totalmente.

Se besaron de nuevo sellando el trato.

Al cabo de seis meses después de esa plática, de salir y dormir varias veces juntos, les dieron la noticia a sus familias de que lo suyo era serio, pero Darien habló con ella respecto al compromiso tomando solo la decisión correcta hasta que estuvieron de acuerdo los dos.

Serena poco a poco fue recordando su vida pasada, pasar mucho tiempo con Darien le traía de vuelta los recuerdos que había perdido pero no quería alarmar a Darien, ya recordaba porque lo había llamado Endymion y porque él no había dicho nada, eran la misma persona, sin embargo por mucho que haya amado a Endymion en el pasado Darien era su presente y se entregaría a él sin dudarlo.

La boda se había pactado para el otoño ya que los dos se sentían mas comodos con una luna de miel fria en las montañas donde estar juntos con una chimenea a lado, era lo que más anhelaban.

Una noche después de entregarse a la pasión Serena se quedó muy seria viendo el techo.

-Te sucede algo amor?

-Si… creo que… bueno… es que no sé cómo decirte esto… sé que acordamos que la boda sería en noviembre pero… ¿podríamos solo adelantarla un poco?

-¿Un poco? ¿Cómo cuanto estás pensando?

-No lo sé unos…pfff…3 meses…

-¿Quieres que la boda se haga en agosto?- preguntó sorprendido levantándose de golpe de la cama dejando su torso desnudo

Serena se mordió el pulgar sin verlo, estaba nerviosa

-Si… solo son unos meses, bueno además que más da… solo queremos estar juntos, podemos decir que se adelanta porque no podemos estar separados más tiempo…

-Pequeña mentirosa, ¿Qué me estás ocultando?- se le quedó viendo con sospecha

-¿Qué? Yo… nada…

-Dime ahora mismo o no respondo y nos casaremos en octubre

-No…- pero ya era demasiado tarde, Darien le hacía cosquillas por todo el cuerpo con sus dedos y sus labios hasta que la dejó indefensa y totalmente expuesta, esta pelea le dio nueva energía a la pasión entre ellos, acababan de hacer el amor y ya se sentían con anhelo de más, pero Serena debía decirle y tenía el sentimiento apretando su garganta- Darien…

-Si Sere…- comenzó a besarle el oído y el cuello

-Estoy embarazada de 3 semanas…

Darien se quedó quieto como estatua y eso no le gustó a Serena pues no podía ver su reacción y quedarse quieto no era lo que esperaba ante tal declaración.

-¿Darien?- lo llamó temiendo lo peor, le picó con los dedos en su espalda para llamar su atención- ¿Darien?

-Espera, espera… estoy procesando información… - Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Serena sin hacerle daño y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios y asomó en sus ojos azules y brillantes como zafiros- tu… vas a ser mamá… ¿y te preocupas por cómo te verás en el vestido de novias y quieres adelantar la boda? No lo puedo creer- estalló en carcajadas, la conocía bien.

-Oye, no te burles- le dio un manotazo en el hombro- no deseo que mi fotografía de boda tenga una barriga enorme! Además así puedo decirle a nuestro hijo que fue concebido en la noche de bodas

-Tan pura mi Sere- siguió burlándose Darien completamente extasiado con la idea de ser padre, la abrazó tanto que Serena comenzaba a asfixiarse entre sus abrazos y las burlas que le daba por sus "prioridades".

Se casaron un mes después con una Serena aún de vientre plano y se mudaron a una casa propiedad de los Shields en Gringtown, quisieron reescribir la historia de ese lugar. Una nueva vida estaba esperándolos y ellos no iban a darle la espalda esta vez. Tenían una pequeña vida de la que cuidar y un amor en sus corazones que sería imposible de dejar.

Quisieron dejar atrás la historia de Endymion y Serenity, adquirieron una propiedad que esta vez fuera solo de Serena y Darien sin fantasmas del pasado que los persiguieran, vivirían el presente y esta vez sería solo de ellos, tuvieron una niña a la que llamaron Chibiusa, tan hermosa como Serena pero de caracter serio como Darien, era la adoración de todos.

Hotaru por su parte dejó a Andrew cuando éste la engaño con otra chica, ella lo tomó bien y dijo que solo había sido una señal, sabía que Andrew no era para ella y era mejor dejarlo por la paz, ya encontraría a alguien mejor.

Ese alguien llegó con el primo de Serena, Samuel o Samy como le llamaba su familia. Fue casi amor a primera pelea, al principio se llevaron mal pero en esas peleas descubrían más el uno del otro hasta que los dos se confesaron que se gustaban, lo intentaron y resultaron ser más compatibles de lo que hubieran esperado. Al principio Hotaru creyó que encontraría a Taiki de nuevo, pero supo que él se había ido para siempre, al final él habia vivido sin remordimientos ni arepentimientos, menos aún resentimientos como los que tuvo ella, por eso había regresado, tenía que construir su vida de nuevo con el recuerdo de Taiki y el nuevo camino que le ofrecía Samy.

La abuela Lita murió a los 92 años, dejó todos sus bienes repartidos, la mansión quedó a nombre de Darien, pero él no la ocupó, dejó atrás sus recuerdos, solo sacó lo más importante de Endymion y algunas pertenencias que encontró de Serenity, aún conservaban el anillo de compromiso que se dieron como prueba de ese amor incondicional y era el que usaba Serena la mayor parte del tiempo. Le gustaba incluso más que el que Darien le había obsequiado.

Hotaru y Samy se casaron y tuvieron a una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Mimet, tenía un fuerte temperamento pero Hotaru podría con ella, cuando Mimet nació Serena tuvo su segundo hijo, Mamoru. La vida les había otorgado una segunda oportunidad a los tres y era momento de vivir cada instante como si fuera el último.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya esta... es el fin... Y.Y lloro! espero que les haya gustado mi historia, realmente cambie algunas cosas del final y lo hice mucho más largo. Me gustó mucho más este final que mi primera versión. Espero que les haya gustado, de todo corazón espero haber llenado sus expectativas, gracias por regalarme sus preciados minutos, por regalarme sus sonrisas y sus lágrimas, son más preciadas para mi de lo que creen.<strong>

**AYELEN16: Gracias por tus emociones, me transmitiste mucho con tus palabras, me diste muchas sonrisas!**

**Nora: Gracias por integrarte, espero te haya gustado el final!**

**Yssareyes48: Llegó ilusionado y lo nockean con un bombon rubio y alto pues asi como no! jajajaja espero que te haya gustado!**

**SerenaChibaMoon: Con gusto puedo leer tus historias, pasame tu link y con gusto! Nada mejor que una lectura recomendada por el mismo autor jejejeje**

**Princesa Sakany: Aparte de un buen libro, lo que me encanta es una hermosa voz y la tuya es una buenisima voz con mucho sentimiento, felicidades! Te desafinas de vez en cuando si, pero Y? la práctica hace al maestro, todos los grandes cantantes tienen éxito porque no se rinden, así que sigue duro! ya me suscribí a tu canal!**

**Nos leemos pronto! estoy haciendo una historia de Mina y Yaten que deseo publicar este mismo mes, espero pueda hacerlo prontito! **

**Este no es un adiós es un descanso para la ardilla en mi cabeza jejejejeje ;D Espero sus reviews con gran ilusión!**


End file.
